The Dark Knight: Origins
by Red Raven 007
Summary: After sacrificing his life for the Zero Requiem, Lelouch Vi Britannia is reborn in a different world. A world completely different from his own. A world where there's no tyranny and discrimination. A certain world where 80% of the population have superpowers called Quirks. A/N: REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND I WELCOME CRITICISM. WARNING! SLOW UPDATE!
1. Prologue

A certain young boy with raven black hair and cold amethyst eyes was walking down the streets in a cat-like grace.

The once feared Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia is walking way back to his house after a long boring day at school.

It's been fourteen years since the World Of C sent him in this world in a new body that pretty much looks like his last body. To be frank, he is reincarnated in this world with his memories intact and he is now known as Lelouch Salvatore.

This world was very strange for him and it almost took him two years to get over it. Although, Lelouch admits that this was a better world than his.

His younger sister Nunnaly and his best friend Suzaku would have loved this place because this world have just pretty much ripped the pages out of a comic book. 80% of it's population have superpowers called Quirks. Every people have different Quirks but there are some special cases and similarities. A person normally obtains a Quirk at a very young age. There's also the fact that the result of the quirk phenomena resulted in increasing the world's crime rates even higher than before and that's when people with special Quirks rose up and became superheroes.

And this is the part where the symbol of peace was introduced to the world. People call him All-Might. He is the number one hero and because of him; the world have becomed a safer place than ever and crime rates have been low ever since.

When first finding out about All-Might, he was suddenly reminded by another certain symbol of peace in his world and it made him feel better that someone is keeping this world from turning it into a mess.

Now, as for why did The World Of C sent him in this world was because they were grateful for saving them and so decided to give him a second chance in life. But he did not actually get off the hook so easily, the World Of C have also decided that Lelouch would not be able contact his friends and families nor would he able to see them ever again which made him uncertain and filled him with worry.

Still, he knew the risks when he initiated his grandest masterplan; The Zero Requiem. He's not suppose to be alive in the first place anyway and know the outcome of his plan so Lelouch kept the negatives out of his head to keep a cool calculated mindset for his next life.

To make him feel better and completely erase the negatives in his head, The World Of C have assured him that the world is safe because of him and it's heading to a bright future thanks to his beloved sister Nunnaly Vi Britannia.

Lelouch remembered that he smiled very happily at that time. Not the wicked twisted pschopathic smile he always wear on his face when his plan is proceeding as he expected. This was a smile of true happiness.

Once he finally arrived home, Lelouch was warmly welcomed back by his current mother and father.

His current family; The Salvatores, are quite nice but also very strict. The difference between his current family and his old family is incomparable. His current family are loving, caring, and kind while his old family was a total mess and a completely utter shit.

Although, he doesn't blame his old family for that. He blames his old father; The Emperor. He's the sole reason of why it was a huge pile of shit.

"How was school, my dear?" His mother who is currently washing the dishes in the kitchen asked him.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Lelouch casually replied as he sat down on the comfortable couch in the living room.

"No doubt. I bet you aced all the tests again, did you?" His father asked while fixing the radio that broke down last week.

"Of course. You can always count on me." Lelouch smiled happily like he has been for fourteen years. This life was the life Lelouch Vi Britannia always wanted. Although, tiny parts of him still wished that all his loved ones would be here with him.

He would have also loved to see how Lloyd and Cecile would react at the people showing their powerful quirks to them.

Lelouch could already imagine Lloyd asking a lot of questions to a person with a quirk and how his big brain would explain that science could explain how the quirks came to be since nobody really knows how they came to be.

'I wish everyone is here with me.'


	2. Chapter 1

In the weekends, Lelouch Salvatore always got his ass handed to him by his own father.

He always get beaten badly again and again. Although, this is just a normal routine for the family. It all started when Lelouch finally got his Quirk at the age of four.

He called his Quirk Dark Flame; He could summon and manipulate a special oddly dark fire that could practically burn everything. Although, there are exceptions, his whole body have becomed impervious to any type of fire including his own. The downside of his Quirk is that he gets tired and sleepy if he overused it and since Lelouch's body is weak and frail and the fact that a quirk is a physical ability, Lelouch could only use his Quirk for a very short time.

And this is where his father come in; he couldn't accept it. He doesn't want his son to be called weak like people used to call him when he was the same age as him. He just couldn't accept it. He just can't. So, he decided to train Lelouch every weekends even though he complained like a frail boy he is.

In the past, Lelouch had always tried to get away from physical activities like it was a plague but now he had no choice.

His father always made him do 100 push-ups, 100 squats, 100 sit-ups, and a 10 kilometer run before engaging him in a brutal fist fight that always ends up Lelouch getting beat up.

For years, his weak skinny body have becomed lean and muscular. His weak skinny arms and legs have becomed stronger than Suzaku himself. Lelouch once even imagined that he could now take on Suzaku in a fight or a race.

When it was finally evening, Lelouch and his father rested on the cool green grass in the woods.

All of their aching muscles finally relaxing a bit after a whole day of exercising and fighting.

"Lelouch?" His father called out in a soft but also firm voice as they continued to lie down and rest.

"Yes, father."

"Can I ask you a selfish request of mine?"

At this, Lelouch narrowed his eyes in suspicion since his father have never asked a request to him before. It was always his mother asking requests to him while his father always kept focusing on his work as a Detective. Hearing his father asking a request to him like that was odd but since his respect for him have grown over the years, Lelouch just wanted to get this over with to make his father proud.

"Sure thing, father. What is it?"

"I want you to be a hero."

Lelouch didn't react at all when hearing those words coming out of his father's mouth. He wasn't surprised because he had heard from his mother that his father once wanted to be a hero but he is unable to due to the fact that he wasn't able to get a license because he failed the tests given to him. It was a heartbreaking experience for his father and after that, he then decided to become a Detective but the dream still lingers inside his mind.

His father had made a vow on that certain day; If he wasn't able to get a license, then his son will take his place.

"Well, that's a very difficult request. But okay. I'll promise that I will become the greatest hero that will surpass All-Might. If he is the Symbol Of Peace then I shall become the Symbol Of Justice."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about, my son."

"Next year, I'll apply for U.A. then"

"No need to. You are already in the recommendations. Now, you just need to wait for one more year and you're on your way of being a hero."

Now, Lelouch's cold amethyst eyes have concentrated on his father as numerous questions comes into his mind.

"And before you ask. Yeah. I pulled some strings to have U.A. see you on their radar, knowing that you would already say yes to my selfish request from the very beginning."

"What if you were wrong?"

"Well, if I was wrong, you're still going to U.A. no matter if you want to or not. I have big expectations for you, my son. Don't disappoint me and your mother."

Finding the whole thing ridiculous and funny, Lelouch chuckled before finally relenting, "I guess I'll just have to train harder than before then to exceed those expectations."

"Now, that's more like it, my son."


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a year since Lelouch made his promise to his father. The promise of becoming a hero greater than All-Might himself. The promise that he has no intentions of breaking it. The promise that he will fulfill no matter what.

Right now, Lelouch is just outside the gates of U.A. High. He could see a lot of people already walking towards the entrance. He could see that everyone are filled with excitement and a burning determination to succeed.

All except one. It was a boy in a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons accompanied by plain white sneakers. His noticeable dark green hair was very messy and he had four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks underneath his round dark green eyes which is obviously filled with uncertainty and doubt.

Wanting to encourage this person so he wouldn't fail the entrance exam, Lelouch began to approach him which slightly startled the green haired boy.

As he got to him face to face, Lelouch sports an innocent smile on his face, "You look lost there, little fella. What's bothering you?"

"Um, nothing." The boy shyly replied. Although, it was very clear for Lelouch that it wasn't a big nothing but decided not to press on but not without a word of advice and encouragement.

"Hey, look, if you don't want to say it, it's okay. But let me tell you this; If you are still like that when the entrance exam begins, then you will surely fail. Just so you know, training and having a powerful quirk is nothing, will, determination, and confidence is everything."

With that, Lelouch began to walk to the entrance but the boy suddenly called him out which made him stop.

"Thank you for that. I'm Midoriya Izuku. What's your name?" The boy now known as Midoriya said without any hint of shyness on him unlike before.

At that, Lelouch slowly turned his head around and his cold amethyst eyes looked into Midoriya's now determined dark green eyes.

"My name is Lelouch Salvatore. Nice to meet you, Midoriya-kun. Let's both do our best to succeed." After finishing his statement, Lelouch went on while Midoriya kept standing still and has three words on his mind.

'He's so cool.'


	4. Chapter 3

Once arriving where the entrance exam orientation is taking place, Midoriya sat on his selected seat and began listening and fanboying to the pro hero Present Mic who begins explaining everything about the exam given to the students.

Meanwhile, Lelouch had just completely finished the recommendation entrance exam test with flying colors and ended up in third place in the practical exam.

Although, Lelouch didn't care about this as he is fairly confident that he will pass.

Lelouch kept mostly to himself during the recommendation entrance exam test and it was an uneventful experience for him.

With nothing left to do, Lelouch just went home with a bored expression.

 **OOO**

Just one week after the recommendation entrance exam test, Lelouch recieves a letter from U.A. in his house.

He then showed it to his parents who are eager to know if he is either accepted or not.

Behaving like a spoiled kid who is about get his candy, his father quickly grabbed the letter out of his hands and opened it.

"You're accepted!" His father declared proudly once he read the letter's contents before his ear was painfully twisted by his wife.

"Of course! He is! This is Lelouch we are talking about! Also, you were like a child just now and for that you're getting an ear twist!"

Lelouch just smiled at his parent's antics before taking the letter from his father's hands and going to his room.

Once he arrived there, he read it's contents and proudly smiled that he was accepted.

His eyes then slowly went to a paper he placed on the wall.

It's content was a sketch of a figure that wore a dark cloak. It also wore a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes, long wrapped sleeves, and a frilled white cravat.

The outfit somehow combines Victorian fashion and the figure's immediately recognizable feature is it's spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of a strange sigil stretched over it's bottom.

This is gonna be his superhero costume and he will send it to U.A. today.


	5. Chapter 4

It is springtime and the first day of U.A.'s academic year. The first day of school for the Former Demon Emperor.

Right now, Lelouch is standing outside the homeroom class known as Class 1-A where he will be attending for three years.

As he was about to go inside, a certain meek voice he recognized called him out.

"Lelouch!"

Knowing it is actually him, Lelouch slowly turned his head around to see him with a warm smile on his face. He was actually glad to see him again, meaning that he had passed the entrance exam.

Like Lelouch, he is now wearing a standard male school uniform of U.A. High which consists of a light grey blazer over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants along with a red necktie which he did not tie properly unlike Lelouch, making it shorter than it should be.

"Well, hello, Midoriya-kun. It's nice to see you again." Lelouch replied, "How are you?"

"Just a bit excited but otherwise I'm completely fine." Midoriya answered although Lelouch noticed that his legs were slightly trembling which just indicates that he's not, "What about you?"

"Never been better, Midoriya-kun. But are you really sure you're okay? You're legs are trembling."

At this, Midoriya's cheeks grew red and he quickly forced his legs to stay still, "Um, it's nothing really."

"Sure?"

Finally relenting, Midoriya sighed deeply before finally opening his mouth to reply, "It's just that I'm a bit shy to go in there and talk to new people that I haven't met before."

"Don't worry, it'll pass." Lelouch assured him as he gently places his hand on Midoriya's shoulder to calm his nerves.

"It's easier said than done, Lelouch-san."

"Listen to me, Midoriya-kun. Being a hero must have lots of confidence and will. You must erase that shyness of yours or else it'll cause you some misfortunes in the future." Lelouch coldly said before casually gesturing Midoriya to the door of Class 1-A, "Now, shall we?"

"Of course, Lelouch-san!" Midoriya said with bursts of energy, no longer having any shyness in him. It's just like he is now a different person.

"Now, that's more like it, Midoriya-kun."

And with that, they opened the door and stepped in with confidence especially Lelouch as he always believes in himself.

Once they were inside, they saw a lot of students are already on their seats, looking back at them.

Realizing they just became the center of attention, the two tried to go to their respective seats but they were suddenly approached by a tall muscular black haired young man wearing a rectangular half-rim glasses which goes with his stern expression on his face.

"Good morning. I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya." The young man introduced himself with a formal tone in his voice, "What's your name?"

"I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida-kun." Midoriya introduced himself without any signs of shyness.

Noticing the one besides Midoriya didn't answer, the young man now known as Tenya sets his eyes on a certain handsome young man with raven black hair and cold amethyst eyes, "What about you?"

"Lelouch Salvatore. Nice to meet you too."

Satisfied with the answer, Tenya then looks at Midoriya's dark green eyes as he takes a step further, "Midoriya, you realized there was something to that practical exam we took last week, didn't you?"

At this, Midoriya grew confused on what could he be talking about but Tenya still continued, "I had no idea. I misjudged you. I hate to admit it but you are better than me."

Finally realizing he could be referring the entrance exam test, Midoriya decided to clear things up.

"Look, I'm sorry but I actually didn't realize anything." Midoriya honestly said. He didn't actually noticed it. He only did what he believed to be right during that time.

"Oh! That curly hair! You're the plain looking one, aren't you?" A cheerful voice filled with energy and innocence asked from behind the two certain individuals near the door.

At this, the two turned around to see a brown haired young girl of short height and petite build.

Her big round brown eyes looked into Midoriya's dark green eyes with admiration and gratefulness.

"You passed, just like Present Mic said! Of course you did. Your punch was amazing." The young girl continued with energy and excitement.

Realizing he was out of place, Lelouch just went to his respective seat and sat down, paying no attention to Midoriya's conversation to Tenya Iida and the brown haired girl.

Out of boredom, he begins to assess each person in the room by observing them with interest.

During this, he noticed a young man with ash blonde hair and sharp red eyes was looking at Midoriya intensely, indicating a connection between them. Like every male in the room, he wears the U.A. School Uniform save for the customary red tie.

Realizing it was not his business, Lelouch decided to focus his mind on what will they be doing today. Will there be another test? If so, is it gonna be hard?

Lelouch doesn't really know. He kept predicting possible scenarios on what could happen for today. His mind went on and on until he noticed a tall slender man with messy shoulder-length jet black hair had stepped inside the room.

His hair partially hangs in front of his face and his dark eyes were half-opened, almost looking tired and flat.

His facial hair was unkempt and he appears as if he just rolled out of bed.

Unlike every male in the room, he wears a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that is tucked into his boots.

He also wears a utility belt and a plain-looking white scarf. Looking at it closely, Lelouch swears to himself that he could see a pair of yellow goggles hiding underneath that same scarf.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota, nice to meet you all." The man now known as Aizawa introduced himself with a no-nonsense tone in his voice.

He then showed U.A. High's P.E. uniform on his hand before continuing, "It's kind of sudden for this, but put this on and go out into the field."

With that, the whole class went to the P.E. Grounds after wearing their respective P.E. Uniforms.

"A Quirk Apprehension Test!" The whole class other than Lelouch repeated what Aizawa said about what they will be doing for today.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" The same brown haired girl questioned.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa answered coldly with his back turned against the whole students, "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted it's school traditions are." His head then slowly turn to look at all the students in the eye, "That's also how the teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing these since Junior High too, right?"

At that, the students nodded yes as Aizawa showed them his cellphone that lists everything they will be doing in the Quirk Apprehension Test, "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, this just proves that the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

His eyes then looks at a certain young man with ash blonde hair and sharp red eyes among the students, "Bakugou! You finished at the top of the practical exam, right?"

At that, the young man now known as Bakugou perked up and became the center of attention, "In Junior High, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters." Bakugou answered.

"Then try doing it with your Quirk."

And with that, Bakugou was put into position where he will throw a softball with his Quirk in front of everyone. Even Lelouch was watching the whole event with interest in his eyes.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle." Aizawa instructed, "Hurry up. Give it all you got."

"Well, if you insist.", Bakugou then positioned himself before he throws the ball with great strength adding it with his Quirk, seemingly creating an explosion from his hand to increase his throw, "Die!"

"Know your own maximum first because that is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Aizawa explains before he shows his cellphone that calculated the distance where the ball Bakugou threw landed.

The distance it calculated was 705.2 meters which surprised the students including Lelouch but he didn't show it on his face.

Bakugou's results made the whole students minus Lelouch, Midoriya, and others started to chat amongst themselves.

"Well, this looks interesting."

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course! This is gonna be fun!"

"'This is gonna be fun', huh?" Aizawa repeated one of the students said in a very harsh tone which made the whole students begin to worry, "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" He then smiled wickedly and continued, "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

At this, the whole students other than Lelouch gasped in surprise, afraid to be expelled.

At his side, Lelouch could see the fear and worry in Midoriya's eyes.

"Since we're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students." Aizawa continued and still with a wicked smile on his face, "Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course."


	6. Chapter 5

"Last place will be expelled?" The same brown haired girl questioned in worry, "But it's the first day of school. No! Even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair."

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains." Aizawa listed, "Those are calamities whose time and place can't be predicted. And Japan is covered with all of those and Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at McDonald's after school, then too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. You must go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you got."

Motivated and determined, the whole class including Lelouch became serious and hardened themselves.

"All right. Demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

With that, the whole class was put in the first test; A 50 meter dash. The students must run fifty meters straight while using their Quirks to improve their mobility.

Lelouch was able to finish it in 5.47 seconds whereas Midoriya finished it in 7.02 seconds. The certain young man with glasses had the best record. He finished it in 3.04 seconds.

To be honest, Lelouch was grateful that his father trained him. His years of hardships had finally paid off. If his body was still weak and frail like before, he would have already passed out without even reaching or even near the finish line.

After the first test, Aizawa then introduced them the second test; Grip Strength. The students will grasp a hand-held device that reads the force their grip exhibits in kilograms.

Lelouch's result was 125 kilograms while Midoriya was 56 kilograms. The best one in this category had 540 kilograms.

After the second test, Aizawa introduces them the third test; Standing Long Jump. The students must use their Quirks to clear a sandbox designed for a standing long jump which is their third test.

Lelouch barely suceeded in this test since he didn't use his Quirk as he finds it useless in this category whereas Midoriya landed on his ass on the sandbox.

After the third test, Aizawa introduces them the fourth test; Repeated Side Steps. The students must move between three lines by sidestepping one to the other.

Lelouch had no problem on this test and finished it with flying colors while Midoriya finished it with difficulty.

After the fourth test, Aizawa introduces them the fifth test; Ball Throw. The students must throw a ball as far as they can by using their Quirks. This is the same test Bakugou and Aizawa demonstrated to the students during the explanation of the Quirk Apprehension Test.

At this, Lelouch's result was 185 meters and he was slightly disappointed as he was aiming for 200 meters. The best record at this category goes to the brown haired girl. Her result was infinite which shocked everyone except Lelouch; She just made him a bit jealous that's all.

When it was Midoriya's turn for the fifth test, Lelouch decided to give him a word of encouragement, "You can do it, Midoriya-kun. It's now or never. Plus Ultra."

At this, Midoriya smiled at him before giving him his thanks.

He then moved into position as many students were eager to know on what Midoriya will do. What would actually happen? Will it be interesting and showy as Bakugou? Or simple and plain as Lelouch?

"This doesn't look good for Midoriya-kun if he continues like this." The young man with glasses commented with his arms crossed.

At his side, Bakugou suddenly looked at him like he grew a second head, "Huh?! Of course not. He's a Quirkless small fry, you know."

The young man with glasses was very surprised at Bakugou's words but still manages to reply, "Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

Bakugou only grew confused at the reply before looking back at Midoriya who is now about to throw his ball.

Memories of encouragement, hardships, and his supporting mother were flashing in Midoriya's mind as he finally throws his ball as far as he can.

"46 meters!" The cellphone on Aizawa's hand declared which surprised Midoriya.

"I was definitely trying to use it just now. What is this?"

"I erased your Quirk." Aizawa informed as he approaches Midoriya, "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you got accepted."

"You erased my Quirk?" And then it all kicked in for Midoriya when he saw the yellow goggles underneath Aizawa's scarf, "Those goggles! I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. You're The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

Meanwhile, the students began to whisper among themselves whereas Lelouch was narrowing his eyes in sudden realization that their homeroom teacher is the infamous Eraser Head.

"Eraser Head? Never heard of him."

"I've heard of him. He's an underground hero."

"Really?!"

"They say he can erase your Quirk just by looking at you."

"Now, that's a guy you don't want to mess with."

Back to Midoriya, he is now getting a dangerous glare from Aizawa, "From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"That's not my intention!"

"Whatever your intentions are, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an aggressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Midoriya Izuku. With your power, you can't become a hero." Aizawa then blinks, "I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with." With that, Aizawa gives him another ball before taking four steps back.

'I still can't control my power. Should I let everything I can do hang on this one throw? Even All-Might said that it wouldn't happen overnight. This is no good! If this is my only option, then I'll just have to go all out.' These are the words on Midoriya's mind right now before finally preparing himself to throw.

Lelouch was watching the whole thing with interest and worry. He was actually slightly worried for his friend because he has a lot of faith in him. Midoriya may not look like it but his determination of being a hero is real enough.

As Midoriya finally throws the ball, everyone including the ever strict and harsh Aizawa was surprised.

What they saw left all of them in awe. The ball was thrown very far away into the air in great speed.

"705.2 Meters!" The cellphone declared as the ball landed on the ground.

"Mr. Aizawa. I can still move forward." Midoriya said as he formed his used hand into fist.


	7. Chapter 6

As soon as Midoriya said his words, the whole class began to comment among themselves.

"He got over 700 meters?!"

"Finally! A hero like record!"

"His finger's swollen! Something similar happened like that in the entrance exam too. He has quite the strange Quirk."

"It's not very stylish."

While almost everyone speak what's on their mind and their eyes focused on Midoriya, Lelouch decided to keep his words to himself for now since he noticed Bakugou's reaction to the whole thing. He was too surprised and shocked to to be normal, almost like he saw a ghost.

His expression then changed from surprised to angry which confused Lelouch but quickly decided to act as Bakugou almost looks like he is about to burst into a raging mad dog ready to bite.

Lelouch quickly placed his hands on Bakugou's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes, "You seem agitated. What's bothering you there?"

Quickly ignoring the question, Bakugou didn't even bother looking back at him before small explosions began to form around his hands, "Take your hands off of me, pretty boy."

"Not until I am sure that you will not cause a scene in front of everyone."

"Do you really want to die now, pretty boy?"

Realizing that he would not back down, Lelouch quickly applied pressure near the base of his neck at the same shoulder he put his hands on, quickly rendering him unconscious.

Lelouch was fairly confident that no one was looking at them and without hesitation, he decides to take advantage of this.

As Bakugou was about to fall, Lelouch quickly caught him in his arms with a seemingly genuine concerned expression, "Hey! Everyone! We got someone fainted here! Can anyone call for help here and get him to the nurse's office?!"

On cue, Aizawa slowly came up to Lelouch and took him from his hands before heading to the nurse's office, carrying an unconscious Bakugou in his arms. Although he still left a word for his students before he began heading to the Nurse's office, "Wait for me till I get back, understood?!"

Everyone nodded yes at that and decided nothing else.

As they wait for Aizawa, almost everyone including Lelouch decided to sit on the cool sand and chat casually to each other.

Although Lelouch didn't chat to anyone, he was in deep thought and had decided to put one and one together on how Midoriya and Bakugou are connected to each other.

Not until a moment later of doing this, Midoriya sat besides him with a comment.

"I can't believe that I just saw Kacchan suddenly fainted in the middle of a test like this."

Realizing he could be referring Bakugou and wanting answers from the start, Lelouch decided to speak what's on his mind, "Midoriya-kun. You seem to have an odd connection with him. Can you please tell me about it?"

At this, Midoriya sighed deepy before answering, "Well, we were once childhood friends but as soon as he got his Quirk, he became arrogant and crude. He then started to bully me and anyone he considers weak. Anyway, I believe it's because of his Quirk and the praise he always recieves is the reason he became the person he is now."

"He bullied you, huh? So did you ever fought back? With your Quirk, you could send him flying, you know."

At this, Midoriya nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Well, no. Because I believe a Quirk is something that you would not do for something selfish as revenge." He then stopped for a moment and noticed Lelouch had a look on his face which made him nervous, "Anyway! I'm not forcing you to follow my beliefs or anything! I swear! And I'm not trying to be so melodramatic or anything."

Then his nervousness disappeared when Lelouch begins to chuckle wholeheartedly, "I know, Midoriya-kun. But that is quite the belief you got there. Anyway, I have another question for you. This is gonna be a totally unrelated question. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

As soon as Midoriya gave his approval, Lelouch gave him a very serious look that sends a chill to his spine and he suddenly found himself difficult to breathe, "If there is a great evil you cannot defeat by just means, what will you do? Will you commit evil to destroy it or remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

Midoriya couldn't find an answer for his question. He tried to but failed as his morals are hindering it find one.

"I don't know." Those words were the only Midoriya could come up with as he is now filled with doubts and uneasiness.

"I suppose no one with morals like you could ever answer that question. I've already answered that question a long time ago and the answer is not something I am really proud of." Lelouch gave him a weak smile filled with solemn and guilt but Midoriya only found it as a normal smile.

The atmosphere around them slowly went back to normal but Midoriya is now filled with questions. What did actually Lelouch meant when he said those words? Is he really willing to commit evil to destroy a greater evil?

"Alright! I'm back!" A familiar harsh and cold voice everyone recognized without even looking declared, "Now, let's continue. Shall we?"


	8. Chapter 7

As soon as Aizawa announced he was back, the whole class went along and the Quirk Apprehension Test was continued.

The remaining tests were quite easy than all the previous tests they all just took. They were a piece of cake for Lelouch whereas Midoriya fared horribly due to the pain of his severely injured finger.

When everyone finally completed the whole test, they all gathered for the results, eager to know who ended up in the top and who ended up in last place.

"Okay. I'll tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll just show you the result all at once." When Aizawa finished his sentence, he quickly showed them the results with his cellphone, showing a holographic projection of the results.

Seeing he ended up at the top of the test rankings, Lelouch was satisfied with the results and didn't bother to look at anyone's except Midoriya's and Bakugou's; The ash blonde hot head had ended up in 9th place without attending the other tests as he is still currently in the nurse's office whereas for Midoriya; he ended up in last place.

Despite this, Lelouch was only slightly worried for Midoriya as he believes Aizawa's threat is simply a ruse to bring out the best from everyone. But there is just something that is completely off about this ruse that he needed to confirm.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion. It was a ration deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." Aizawa revealed with a wicked grin on his face.

At that, almost everyone went nuts while others sighed in relief.

"Of course, it was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." One of the students said. To be descriptive, it was a girl with a mature physique for her age. She had cat shaped onyx colored eyes and long black hair tied into a spiky ponytail with bangs on the right side of her face.

"True. But there is just something off about this lie." Lelouch retorted in a suspicious tone which in turn made him become the center of attention, "He said it was to bring out the best of all of us so that just means that he wanted to see what we could do in all these tests while our 'being a student in U.A.' was on the line. This just sums up that he wanted to see our potential. So, I wonder what will he do if he had seen no potential in all of us. If Mr. Aizawa is really the man I believe he is, then he would have expelled all of us without hesitation." Lelouch then looks at Aizawa in the eye with a serious expression on his face, "Am I right, Mr. Aizawa?"

At this, Aizawa was impressed at his deductions and reasonings before finally answering, "You're too smart for your own good, Salvatore. And yes. You are quite right. I would do so without hesitation."

Everyone except Lelouch paled at this fact, but also relieved that they aren't gonna be expelled and felt slightly better that Aizawa saw potential in all of them.


	9. Chapter 8

When the Quirk Apprehension Test was declared over by Aizawa so was school time.

Midoriya had to go to the nurse's office for his swollen finger to get healed. He also found Bakugou there, sleeping on one of the beds without a care in the world. It was still unusual for him to see the hot head bully that way.

When Midoriya was finally healed with the nurse's Quirk, he was then asked by the same nurse of U.A.:Recovery Girl despite Midoriya claiming that he feels very tired all of a sudden, "Young man. Is there anyone in your class that goes by the name of Salvatore?"

At that, Midoriya perked up, wondering why the person he would consider a friend is being brought up, "Lelouch Salvatore? Yeah, he's my classmate. Why?"

"Well, it seems your classmate just used his family's infamous secret technique; The Salvatore Nerve Pinch on this young fella." Recovery Girl then looks at the sleeping Bakugou with concern which surprised Midoriya as he now wonders why Lelouch would do something like this, "It's a technique designed to render it's victim unconscious so fast that the victim would not be able to cry out. I tried to tell this to Mr. Aizawa when he brought the boy here but he was in a hurry so I wasn't able to tell him. Anyway, this young fella will be fine and will wake up in a few hours. I'm just wondering why your classmate would do this. For him to use the Salvatore Nerve Pinch means that he had a big reason. I wonder what that is."

"I don't know. I think I'll need to ask him about this."

Right now, Lelouch is already on his way to the gate, eager to go home and rest for the whole day.

As he takes another step, he was suddenly called out by none other than Midoriya who is already catching up to him.

Lelouch stopped at this and slowly turned his head around to look at his friend with a warm smile, "Ah, Midoriya-kun. How's your finger?"

When he finally catched up to him, Midoriya stopped to catch his breath before finally answering his question, "It's all healed thanks to Recovery Girl. Anyway, is it true that you did something to Kacchan to make him unconscious? If so, why?"

Lelouch was surprised at this as he was fairly confident that no one had seen him perform the Salvatore Nerve Pinch. Although, the only possible explanation Lelouch could come up for this isthat someone must have checked out the reason on how Bakugou is in his current state. The only person who would do this is the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl and that person also has a connection with the family. So, this just means she must have told Midoriya but Lelouch could not figure out why.

Realizing he was facing the inevitable, Lelouch decided to tell him the whole story to clear up any misunderstandings that would might cause trouble in the future, "Yes. It's true. But it was for good reasons."

"Tell me then."

"He was about to cause a scene in front of everyone when he saw your Quirk. I don't really know why he would do this but I guessed that it must be your connection to him. When I saw him, he looked like he was about to attack someone and since he was looking at you during this, so this just means that this 'someone' must be you. So, I did what I had to do."

"You were trying to protect me?"

At this, Lelouch chuckled before answering, "Actually, I was trying to protect everyone. At that time, I wasn't really sure that he would really attack you but ever since I learned about your past together thanks to you. I am now quite sure that he was about to attack you at that time."

Midoriya smiled at this, grateful to know that Lelouch was looking out for him, "Thanks. But I still can't help but wonder if you done this in a different way."

"Since Bakugou is the type of person that would settle things with his fists and his Quirk. I think the result would end with Bakugou looking like a mummy."

Midoriya chuckled at that but stopped when seeing the serious expression on his face.

"Although, I won't tell you the details of my Quirk. But I can tell you that it is one of the most dangerous Quirk ever. I could even say that it is a Quirk much more suitable for a villain than a hero."

At this, Midoriya gulped out of increasing nervousness before Tenya Iida who suddenly appeared from behind called the two of them.

"Iida-kun!" Midoriya blurted out with a surprised expression on his face.

"Is your finger healed?" Iida questioned with concern revealing on his usually stern face.

"Yeah. Thanks to Recovery Girl."

Satisfied, Iida then looked at Lelouch and said, "You must be the number one in the Quirk Apprehension Test rankings; Lelouch Salvatore."

"Yes. I am."

"It's outstanding what you did during the announcing of the test results. Even I could not come up with that."

Realizing he is referring about him figuring out the purpose and the truth of Aizawa's ruse, Lelouch smiled with confidence and pride, "Yes. It was only a matter of time for me to figure that out. I only needed the confirmation for me to prove I was correct."

"I see that you are quite confident of yourself, Lelouch Salvatore."

"Well, being a hero must have confidence, you know."

"That's true but-" Whatever Iida was about to say was then interrupted all of a sudden when the same brown haired girl who got the infinity score on the Ball Throw Test called them out.

"Are you all going to station?" The brown haired girl questioned while she was still catching up to them, "Wait for me!"

"Uraraka-san!" Midoroya blurted out again in surprise.

"The infinity girl." Lelouch and Iida said in unison. While Iida said it with respect and acknowledgment whereas for Lelouch, he said it with a hint of venom and jealousy.

When she finally catches up to them, the brown haired girl introduced herself as Uraraka Ohaco.

The girl now known as Uraraka looked at Iida with a bright innocent smile, "Um, you must be Iida Tenya." She then looks at Midoriya, still with the same smile on her face, "And you must be Midoriya Izuku, right?"

"Yes." Midoriya nodded before Uraraka looked at Lelouch.

"And you must be Salvatore, right?"

"Lelouch Salvatore." Lelouch completed with a serious cold voice which made the other three nervous, "Don't call me by my last name. It's not that I don't like my family name, I just want to be called Lelouch. Got that?!"

The three quickly nodded yes at this, comically fearing that Lelouch might do something if they say no.

With that out of the way, the four chat together casually while they walk back to their respective home.

The first day of school has ended while a friendship of a lifetime has just begun.


	10. Chapter 9

It is the second day of class for U.A. High. Regular classes such as English, Science, and the most hardest of them all which is Math are still required and taught. Although, these classes were trivial matters for Lelouch as he is not called a genius for nothing.

When it was lunch time, Lelouch, Midoriya, Ohaco, and Iida went to the cafeteria where they bought their food and had lunch together. During this, they also met the famous Cook Hero: Lunch Rush which resulted in Midoriya fanboying him till they finished.

When afternoon arrived, they were finally introduced something everyone have been looking forward to; Basic Hero Training.

"I am coming through the door like a normal person!" A very manly voice filled with energy and passion declared at the entrance door to Class 1-A. It is a voice everyone recognized and when they finally saw the source of the voice stride in with such grand fashion, almost everyone was left in awe and wonder. It is actually him. The number one Hero: All-Might.

"It's All-Might!"

"Wow! He really is a teacher!"

"That's the costume from The Silver Age, isn't it?"

"It's style is so different that it's giving me goosebumps!"

When All-Might went to the teacher's desk and faced the whole class, he then placed his fists on his hips with a usual everlasting smile on his face, "I teach Basic Hero Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a Hero. You will take the most units of this subject so let's get right into it." All-Might then formed one of his usual pose before showing everyone a card with a word 'Battle' printed on it, "This is what we'll do for today. Combat Training." Everyone went ecstatic after hearing the word 'Combat Training' coming out from All-Might's mouth, "And to go with that are these!" He then points to his left where they saw a high-tech device on a wall where U.A. Staffs stored their respective superhero costumes, "Costumes made based on your Quirk Registrations and requests you sent in before School started. After you change, everyone must gather in Ground Beta. Understood?!"

"Yes, sir!"

With that, everyone changed into their respective superhero costumes in the dressing room before heading to Ground Beta where they saw All-Might already waiting for them.

"They say the clothes make the man, ladies and gentlemen. Be fully aware that from now on, you are heroes!" All-Might declared as his manly voice echoes around the whole place which is a standard urban area with streets and buildings, "That's great, everyone! You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you Zygotes?"


	11. Chapter 10

Lelouch looked around the whole place, searching for his friends as they are now in their superhero costumes so they aren't easily recognizable except Uraraka's because Lelouch was able to recognize her in a single glance.

As he was about to approach her, Uraraka suddenly looked at someone wearing a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, black elbow pads and black knee pads, along with a plain white gloves and red boots. The individual also wore a green mask with long ear-like protrusion that resembled All-Might's haircut and a respirator with a smile on it that also reflects All-Might's everlasting smile.

"Oh, Deku?" Uraraka spoke with confidence as she recognized the person inside which is indeed Midoriya Izuku aka Deku. How she was able to quickly recognize him is a mystery for Lelouch to solve in a later time.

"Uraraka-san!" Midoriya croaked out in surprise before freaking out upon seeing Uraraka's costume which consists of a skin-tight pink and black bodysuit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round, bracers with handles attached to them. Her current sexy and cute appearance didn't affect anything to Lelouch but for Midoriya; it's another story.

"That looks very cool! It's really down to Earth." Uraraka remarked as she rubs the back of her brown head, "I should have written what I wanted. Mine ended up being a skin-tight bodysuit. It's kinda of embarrassing."

"I see you two have quite the costume there." Lelouch commented which gained the attention of the two.

"Lelouch?! Is that you?!" Midoriya questioned as his friend now wore a dark cloak and a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes, long wrapped sleeves, and a frilled white cravat.

His outfit somehow combines Victorian fashion and his cotume's immediately recognizable feature is the spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of a strange sigil stretched over it's bottom.

"Well, is there someone here with a similar voice as mine?" Lelouch rhetorically questioned as he takes off his mask and the face of the handsome raven haired young man with princely features is revealed to them.

"Wow!" Midoriya gasped in awe, staring at his friend's outfit, "You look like a villain, Lelouch! But otherwise it's quite intimidating and cool at the same time!"

"Is that so?" Lelouch questioned before smiling, "Anyway, this was all I could think of but still thanks for the compliment."

"This was all you could think of?! Lelouch! This is awesome! It's so original and majestic." Uraraka complimented as she was mesmerized by his current appearance.

"Thank you, Uraraka-san." Lelouch smiled once again before they all looked at All-Might, remembering they should be paying attention to their teacher.

"Now! It's time for combat training."

"Sir!" One of the students raised their hand, "This is a battle center from the Entrance Exam. So, will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No. We're going to move ahead two step forward. Most of the time, fighting Villains takes place outside. But if you look at the total numbers, atrocious Villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, House Arrest, Backroom Deals, in this society filled with Heroes! Highly-Intelligent Villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into Villains and Heroes and fight 3-on-3 indoor battles."

"Without any Basic Training?" Another student questioned.

"This is a real battle to understand those Basics! However, the difference this time is that there's no mindless robots for you to easily beat up."

"How will wins and losses be determined then?"

"Can we still beat them up?" Bakugou chimed in.

"Will the punishment be Expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka chimed in like Bakugou although unlike she did it with meekness in her voice wheras Bakugou did it with slight disrespect.

"How shall we be split up?"

"Isn't this cape more fabulous than the Dracula wannabe?"

At that, Lelouch's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. It's the first time someone called him a 'Dracula wannabe'.

"Please! One question at a time because I'll answer all of them." All-Might then pulled out a script and began reading it, "Now, listen here. The situation is that the Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes must try to defeat them and retrieve the nuclear weapon in the allotted time whereas the Villains must protect the nuclear weapon the whole time and keep the Heroes away from the nuclear weapon or if they are feeling lucky and confident, they try to defeat the Heroes. Teams and Opponents will be determined by drawing lots."

"The situation feels very American." Midoriya commented.

"They're being decide so haphazardly?" One of the students blurted out.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with Heroes from other Agencies." Midoriya answered, "So, maybe that's why."

"I see. The discernment to look ahead." The same student who asked the question them bowed apologetically, "Please excuse my rudeness!"

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly."

In the end, Lelouch got into Team A where Midoriya and Uraraka is and their opponent would be Team D where Bakugou, Iida, and the son of the Numer Two Hero: Endeavor; Todoroki Shoto is.

"Team A will be the Heroes and Team D will be the Villains." All-Might declared, "Everyone else, please head towards the Monitor Room."

"Yes, sir!"

As everyone heads into the Monitor Room, Bakugou was glaring murderously at Lelouch and Midoriya who both glared back at him which angered the hothead even further.

"Villain Team, go in first and set up. In five minutes, the Hero Team will break in and the battle will start! Everyone got that?!"

"Yes, sir."

"Young Iida, young Bakugou, and young Todoroki, learn to think from the perspective of a Villain. This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out. Don't be afraid to get hurt. If things go too far, I will stop it."

All of Team D said nothing else but 'Yes, sir!' at that before heading into a random building where the battle will take place.

"It's a lot of work to memorize the building's floor plan. But All-Might is just the same as he is on TV. Unlike Mr. Aizawa, it looks like there is no punishment so we can relax-" Uraraka then gasped upon seeing Midoriya's current expression, "You're not relaxed at all!"

"Well, it's because we're up against Kacchan and there's Iida and that scary guy with ice so I feel like I need to be on guard."

"Relax, Midoria-kun." Lelouch gently placed his hand on the dark green haired young man, "On the plus side, you got us so I believe this makes both sides even. Come on! When have Uraraka and I ever let you down?"

Midoriya then smiled at that and gained some confidence and hope, "Right now, I don't want to lose. No. I don't want us to lose so we must go all out on this and put our hearts and efforts on this."

Lelouch and Uraraka smiled at him before looking at the building they will break into.

"Now! Let's start the indoor trio-to-trio Combat Training with Team A and Team D!"


	12. Chapter 11

"Even if this is just a combat training, it still pains me to become a villain." Iida commented as he walks around the room where they placed their 'nuclear bomb' before stopping in front of the Hero's current objective and gently placed his hand on it, "So, our job is to protect this? It seems to be made out of papier-mâché."

"Hey!" Bakugou called out, "Deku has a Quirk, right?"

"Well, you did saw that extraordinary strength, right? It appears to be carrying a lot of risks, though. However, you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya-"

'Did he dare trick me?! That damn nerd!' Bakugou thought, no longer listening to what Iida was saying until he finally mentioned the name who belonged to a certain pretty boy that dare messed with him, "Speaking of that guy, he's the top of the class who was also in the recommendations, right?"

"I didn't know about that until now actually." Iida admitted, "If he was really in the recommendations, then he must have a powerful Quirk so we need to be careful around him."

As the two talks about Lelouch and Midoriya, the third member of the Team D was silently listening as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed, 'Lelouch, huh? Isn't that the name of the guy who beat me in that race?'

Outside the building, Midoriya, Lelouch, and Uraraka were discussing on how they would get past the villains and secure the 'bomb' before they finally agreed to Lelouch's very risky but efficient plan.

Once they decided on that, they went through the window by using Uraraka's Zero Gravity before heading inside but they went without Lelouch since he went through a different window that leads to a different room from Midoriya's and Uraraka's were heading into.

As they go to their separate ways, Midoriya and Uraraka were worried that this plan might fail but their trust on Lelouch's kept them at ease.

'Since I still can't control One For All, this just means I can't use it against anyone. If I ever used that on someone, I might kill them. We'll just have to do it with Lelouch's plan and Uraraka's Zero Gravity. I've got to use my head. My notes on indoor battles and battles in tight spaces. I have to remember it.' Midoriya noted to himself until someone they have been expecting suddenly appeared in front of them with malicious intent; Bakugou Katsuki.

On instinct, Midoriya pushed Uraraka away but got grazed in the process by Bakugou's explosion.

"Deku-kun! Are you okay?" Uraraka worryingly asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Come on, Deku. Come at me." Bakugou taunted mockingly.

'It seems Lelouch and I were correct that he would come for me first. But this fight is over the moment it began.'

As Bakugou was about to step forward, a familiar feeling came unto him. It was coming from his shoulder.

When he finally realized that it was the same shit that knocked him out during the Quirk Apprehension Test, it was already too late. He was finally losing consciousness before darkness completely consumes his vision and he was out.

 **OOO**

"Hey! Bakugou?! What's happening down there?! Hey!" Iida questioned worryingly as he communicates through him by using the Earpieces they have.

"Just shut up and get down here, you pleb! I'm really angry right now for not helping me here kick the shit out of these bozos."

"I'm not asking about how you feel! I'm asking what's going on down there!" Iida was about to ask another question but refrained himself from doing so as he felt that 'Bakugou' already hung up, "Seriously?! Going off on his own like that! What is wrong with him?! Now, I gotta go down there! Geez."

"Don't bother. I'll go." The third member of Team D volunteered with a cold tone in his voice.

Meanwhile in the Surveillance Room where the remaining Class 1-A currently are with All-Might at their side are watching the whole event as it unfolds in the monitors.

"What the hell are they saying?! I can't tell with just the cameras in a fixed position with no sound." One of the students commented.

"He's talking to his teammate over the earpieces. That is if he knows that it's not actually his teammate who he's talking to but young Lelouch himself. Since young Lelouch is quite a devious one, he's using the voice mimicking device U.A. made inside his helmet to make Iida-kun walk right into his trap, not knowing his deception. But it seems young Lelouch will be in for a surprise that it would not be Iida-kun coming down there as he expected. Besides that, it seems young Bakugou is already finished since he is now completely wrapped by the Capture Tape by young Midoriya and I highly doubt that he would wake up anytime now."

"The time limit is fifteen minutes and the Heroes don't know where the Nuclear Weapon is located, right?" One of the students questioned.

"Yes."

"Then the Heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!"

"Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in. Besides, Lelouch-kun and Midoriya-kun are quite the smart fellow. They should be able to handle this."

'Watch out, you three. That's Endeavor's favored son. Todoroki Shoto.'

 **OOO**

Todoroki was wandering across the hall, searching for Bakugou and on the lookout for any of the Heroes might lurking around.

As he takes one step and another, a fireball of pure darkness was thrown at him from above from which he barely dodged in time.

"I see. So you're really are the same guy in the Recommendations Entrance Exam. That dark flame of yours just proves it." Todoroki pointed out as he hurls a large wave of Ice towards his opponent, "Lelouch Salvatore."

Lelouch aka Zero narrowed his eyes at this before sending a dark fireball from his palm towards the incoming attack which resulted creating a fog of steam in the end, hiding the both of them.

"Change of plans, Midoriya-kun. It seems we have unforeseen circumstances. You'll proceed on ahead. Watch out for Iida-kun. His speed is quite tricky so you'll need to be more subtle. Good luck." Zero communicates through the headpiece before preparing for a battle he is not ready for, "Damn it!"

Realizing he could not see clearly in his mask due to the fog, Zero quickly takes it off before gently putting it down to the ground.

He then summons his special dark flame in both hands as he tries to anticipate where his opponent might attack.

Sensing danger from behind, Zero quickly hurls his fireball at an incoming Ice wave before dodging a hail of Ice bullets from Todoroki.

Realizing Todoroki has more of an advantage in the fog due to his apparel, Zero sets the entire floor of the room on fire with the snap of his finger.

A scream of pain and agony echoes entire the whole building before it stopped when Zero made the flames disappear into thin air.

Zero stood his ground, keeping his guard up, not bothering to check out where the source of the scream might be.

As the fog of steam finally dispersed, the first thing Lelouch saw left him in surprise: it was Todoroki covered in burns and ice, still determined to fight and defeat him.


	13. Answers from Author

Thank you for pointing that out. I basically screwed up about that. **\- Red Herring.**

I'm very sorry for the inconvenience everyone but I have fixed this mild error.

And to answer the readers regarding of Lelouch's Geass, well, you will find that out in the future chapters.

Stats of Lelouch

Power: 5/5

Strength: 4/5

Agility: 4/5

Cooperative: 5/5

Intelligence: 6/5


	14. Chapter 12

Midoriya and Uraraka were hesitant of following Lelouch's orders of proceeding ahead without him but nevertheless relented and obeyed.

They've ran with all their strength and might as they search for the 'Nuclear Bomb' while watching out for Iida.

And right now, Midoriya and Uraraka are hiding behind one of the columns of the room they're currently in where they accidentally found Iida guarding their current objective.

"Bakugou is a natural at being bad but that fit this training perfectly." Iida talks to himself as he placed his hand on his chin, seemingly in deep thought, "If that's the case, then I should devote myself to being a very scary Villain. That's right. This is another trial to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Iida family. I must taint myself with evil in order to become a Hero! Ha! I am so extremely evil! Bwa-hahaha!"

Hearing everything what Iida was saying to himself, the hiding Superheroes almost laughed at this especially Uraraka if it weren't for Midoriya quickly covering her mouth and her remembering Lelouch's plan.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Todoroki were having the fight of their lives with ice and fire.

Todoroki hurling large waves of Ice and Lelouch throwing fireballs of pure darkness which always ends with a fog of steam.

It went on like this for minutes until they finally realized that they are almost at their limits which in turn made Lelouch quickly summoned a fireball of pure darkness much larger and hotter than before at his palm whereas Todoroki quickly hurled a much larger and colder waves of Ice onto Lelouch who responded by throwing the fireball at the incoming attack from his palm.

The fireball and the Ice collided at each other but due to the fireball being much more hotter and larger, it melted the Ice without any signs of difficulty before it hit Todoroki on the chest which launches him thirty meters away, finally knocking him out for good.

Before the flames could render Todoroki to nothingness, Lelouch quickly made it disappear into thin air at his will.

As fatigue finally reaches in, Lelouch suddenly fell to his knees as he gasped for air, not knowing that a large wave of Ice from Todoroki who had already gained consciousness was coming towards him until it finally hit him in the face which launches the raven haired boy ten meters into the air, knocking him out.

Seeing his opponent finally defeated, Todoroki closed his eyes and unconscious again overtakes him. But unknown to him, Lelouch gained consciousness half a minute later but still immobile.

 **OOO**

As Iida was guarding the 'bomb' with all his life, Uraraka revealed herself to him with confidence.

"Have you arrived, Uraraka?" Iida questioned with the flair of a Villain.

"Isn't that obvious, idiot?" Uraraka smirked as she shrugged nonchalantly that doesn't seemingly suit her character, "Anyway, cut the crap. Let's dance, Tin-man!"

Offended and surprised at her change of character, Iida recalls of how he always saw Uraraka as a person and a friend. He had always saw her as a very warm, bubbly, and lively person who thinks about everything positively. He had always saw her as good friend who would help any people out of the kindness of her good heart. But now that seemed to have changed.

"Hmph! This is who you really are, huh?! No matter. Your Quirk allows you to make the objects you touch float, right? That is why I put away all the things on this floor before you arrived. Now! You cannot play your little tricks! You have been blundered, Hero! Bwa-hahaha!"

"Now, you're really starting to look like a Villain, Iida-kun. But we have already won." Uraraka declared as she pointed to the one thing that Iida is supposed to be guarding.

It was the 'bomb' but now with Midoriya leaning on it with his arms crossed and a smile.

Suspicious of this, but nevertheless Iida glanced at where she was pointing at and it left him in surprise and shock, "No! The bomb! That is impossible!"

At the Surveillance Room, All-Might shouts through his speakers, declaring the victorious, "Hero Team wins!"


	15. Chapter 13

After the fight between Team A and Team D which ended in Team A winning, Lelouch, Todoroki, and Bakugou were sent to the Nurse's office for medical treatment whereas Midoriya and Uraraka went to the Surveillance Room for the results of their training.

"Well, even if I say that, the MVP for this battle was Young Todoroki!"

At that, everyone in the Surveillance Room were a bit surprised at All-Might's declaration which made them curious enough to ask questions.

"It's not either of the winners? Ochaco? Midoriya? Lelouch?"

"Yes. And why is that? Does anyone know? If so, then raise your hands."

Only one raised their hand. It was a girl with a mature physique for her age. She had cat shaped onyx colored eyes and had long black hair tied into a spiky ponytail with bangs on the right side of her face. Everyone recognized her quickly as she was the same girl who earned ranked number two in the Quirk Apprehension Test, "Yes, Mr. All-Might. That is because Todoroki adapted the most to the context of the training. From watching the match, it appears Bakugou acted on his own because of an obvious personal grudge. And as Mr. All-Might said earlier, it is foolish to charge recklessly straight onto your opponents without a plan or a teammate helping you. Midoriya and Uraraka didn't do much besides distracting their opponents. Iida was too focused of him trying to be a villain and so resulted of his downfall. As for Lelouch, he let his guard down in front of a powerful opponent which resulted of him being incapacitated and his final attack was too reckless. If he truly used the full extent of his Quirk and researched the possibilities of what it can do, he would have defeated him more quickly and efficiently as possible. Todoroki did the most work as he did his utmost best to defeat his opponent in which he succeeded. The Hero Team only won due to Lelouch's plans and deceptions."

"You're wrong!" Midoriya corrected, "Yeah, it's true that we won because of him but he wouldn't be able to pull it off if it weren't for the two of us. Even Lelouch admitted this in front of us. Also, Todoroki may be the MVP for you and everyone here but for me it was Lelouch. He was the one who actually did the most work. He's the real MVP."

Meanwhile in the Nurse's office, Lelouch is currently lying on one of the beds, resting and thinking to himself. As for the other beds, it was occupied by the other two; Todoroki and Bakugou whom were still unconscious.

'I really need to use my flames more. All these years, training my weak body, I thought I would be able to use my Quirk better from now on but it seems the training Father gave me just made be able to use my Quirk longer. Since my body is now more than enough to handle the negative effects of this Quirk, I should now train my Quirk for the better.' Lelouch mentally noted to himself before he sensed a glare from a certain someone who is now awake; Bakugou.

If looks could kill, Lelouch would have been dead a million times over. His glare was so intense that Lelouch could sense a malicious negative energy surrounding the ash blonde hothead.

"Would you just stop it? It's getting painfully annoying." Lelouch complained as a frown appear on his face.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, pretty boy. Thank you very much." Bakugou retaliated with venom in his voice.

Realizing there's nothing he could do, Lelouch sighed in annoyance and palmed his head before closing his eyes, tired of all Bakugou's shit.

Lelouch then heard the entrance door opening and a couple of footsteps coming towards him.

Curious, Lelouch opened his amethyst eyes and saw Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, and All-Might standing beside his bed which left him in surprise. He did not expect that he would have this many visitors. In fact, he didn't expect that he would even have a visitor at all.

"Everyone! You're all here!"

"Of course! We're here, Lelouch-kun. We all came for you." Uraraka replied with energy and a cheery aura which earned a scoff from Bakugou, "Well maybe, except All-Might. He came to visit all three of you actually."

"Young Lelouch. I commend you for giving it your best and also for holding back your full power. If it were to occur during that time, I believe you would have severely injured young Todoroki even more so. It's a miracle he's not so heavily injured from what Aizawa was predicting." All-Might informed before turning his attention to Bakugou, "As for you, young Bakugou, whether you win or loose, looking back and learning from your experience is a part of life. Remember that. That was foolish of you charging so recklessly like that. Anyway, I would still commend you for giving it your best." After that, All-Might turned his attention to the sleeping Todoroki before turning his attention to Midoriya, "Since young Todoroki is still unconscious, please tell him that I commend him for his efforts and bravery."

Without hesitation, Midoriya nodded yes at that before All-Might slowly walks outside to tend to his other responsibilities.

Once All-Might left the office, Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka grabbed a seat and sat down at Lelouch's bedside.

"You are quite a planner, Lelouch-kun, I can give you that. You even made Uraraka acting totally out of character to distract me. It's quite tricky." Iida complimented.

"Well, this is me we are talking about." Lelouch smirked, "I'm just that good."

"You know, Lelouch-kun, I believe it would be nice to not give you a compliment at all. Because if I do, I can see your ego inflating like a balloon." Iida replied with a serious look on his face.

At this, Lelouch chuckled wholeheartedly, "Oh, lighten up, Iida-kun. I was just kidding. If you take many things seriously like that, you might age faster than a bullet."

At that, everyone excluding Bakugou and Todoroki started laughing and the group spends the entire morning talking to each other.


	16. Chapter 14

It was nighttime and the former Demon Emperor had been sent by his parents to buy groceries for the whole week although he didn't expect that he would buy this many as he was slightly struggling carrying the weight of all the groceries he bought.

Still, it was a peaceful night for Tokyo and Lelouch wanted to see the stars tonight as they look more beautiful than ever in the night sky so he stopped at an empty park and sat down in one of the benches.

He placed his groceries beside him and gently leaned against his seat before his eyes went to the stars, admiring it for how beautiful they are and enjoying the peaceful silence.

As his eyes continuously admire the stars, his mind slowly drifts off to the past. Oh, how he wished Nunnally would be here with him? How he wanted everyone he loved and cared about to be here with him? He knew it was an impossibility but he just can't help himself wishing it would come true.

He was then brought back to reality when a woman slowly walked up to him with elegance and confidence. One glance at her and Lelouch knew that many would call her beautiful and stunning. Her shoulder-length blonde hair sways in the cold wind as she stands before him. Her cold blue eyes were sizing him up like he should be kneeling in front of her and kissing her feet like a good little slave.

"Would you please take away your groceries and leave? I want to sit here." The woman rudely demanded with authority.

At that, a frown appeared onto the raven haired boy's face before his entire demeanor changes very differently that it made the woman flinch so slightly.

"I am surprised that you got the guts to talk to me like that so I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. But that's still a no no, madam. So, how about this, we share this seat and we watch the stars together peacefully?" Lelouch retaliated as he flashed a mischievous grin that just seemly means, 'I make the orders here, lady!'.

The woman was surprised at how the boy handled himself but since she was tired and all, she hesitantly took up his offer.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"I have no name. I am but thirty-three years old." Lelouch's rather cryptic reply made the woman feel unease before a glare from Lelouch made it even worse, "Just kidding. You can call me Lelouch." He then smiled warmly and offered his hand to her in which she hesitantly accepted, still not trusting of the boy beside her.

"Elvira." The woman now known as Elvira croaked out before both of their hands parted ways.

"That's quite a nice name, Elvira. Quite angelic actually." Lelouch commented before his eyes slowly went to the stars again slowly followed by Elvira, "The stars. They're quite beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

"Nah, I disagree. They still all look the same to me." Her words earned a disapproving glance from Lelouch but seeing the look on her pale face just indicates that she doesn't care which made Lelouch slightly regretting his decision.

"That's what also makes them beautiful. No matter what happens, they still remain true to themselves. Pure and innocent. I believe it's quite astonishing. What do you think?"

Lelouch then turned his attention to her, eager to know her opinion. But something he saw in her hands made him change his current interest. It looked like a white thick powder in a small plastic pouch. It was...

"Cocaine?" She casually offered a whiff of the white thick powder without a care in the world.

For a moment, she reminded him of his old self when he was trying to inject Refrain into his System. An illegal highly addictive drug that brings you back to the good old days. A drug that probably would have destroyed him if not for Kallen stopping him and slapping him back to his senses.

And right now, a woman is offering him a drug that is not so different than the other. He can't allow this. No. He won't.

"You have disgraced yourself the moment you took a whiff of that. I didn't expect that you would be this so low." Lelouch's cold harsh words that speaks the truth made her flinch, "A woman that have stooped this low can never be a real woman and get the respect and attention she deserves."

In one swift motion, he quickly grabbed the pouch from her hands and used his Quirk to burn it into nothingness.

"What have you done?! That was all that was left and you burned it, you fuck!"

"It's for the better good. And besides, you don't want the police to caught you with that."

"You don't tell me what to do, you son of a bitch! You don't tell me what to do! Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Elvira cursed with venom in her voice before she grabbed Lelouch's hands and placed it on her quite revealing chest due to her quite expensive looking but also revealing dress, "Is this what you want, huh?! You trying to impress me by being the righteous hero?! This is what all you boys want, right?! Get some pussy, right?! No! It's a cumdumpster, right?! Okay, fine! Do me here! Fuck me! Fuck me in the ass! Fuck me in the mouth! Fuck me everywhere you want! Come on! Fuck me!"

Surprised at her hysterical outburst and offended by her words, Lelouch suddenly slapped her in the face so hard that she falls to the ground like a ragdoll being dropped.

"Now that you're done. I want you to take a good look at yourself, Elvira. You're so pathetic right now. Do you want to remain this way? I mean look at you! You're a mess. Right now, you look nothing more than a hysterical junkie."

"My life is already what you described before I met you! I don't need your words for me to see that!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Wow. And you never did anything to change it?" Lelouch then crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Look, you don't need that crap. You're better off without it. You don't need anything or anyone else. All you need is yourself and yourself only to survive this world of ours. You don't have to become what you just said. You only have to become the right person for yourself. Now, come on. Stand up before you dirty yourself even further."Lelouch then offered her a hand in which she hesitantly used to pull herself up, "Now, that's better. You don't have a place to stay, do you?"

Elvira was about to answer his question but Lelouch interrupted her by placing his finger on her lips, "No. Don't answer that. I already deduced that you are in fact homeless."

Only one question was in her mind before Lelouch gave her an apartment in the middle of the night, 'Just who the hell is this guy?'


	17. Chapter 15

It was a beautiful morning and Lelouch was on his way to school with haste and determination. He ran and ran with all his strength and energy.

That is until something caught his eye when he took a left turn in the street. It was a newspaper stand and one headline had caught his attention that it made him stop to get a clear look so he would know that he wasn't over his head. The headline was 'Wife of Cuban Mobster Tony Montana Missing for weeks!' and the cover picture is the same woman Lelouch met yesterday except that she was in a much more nicer and revealing dress.

"How much for that?" Lelouch pointed at the one that caught his interest before pulling out his wallet.

 **OOO**

Inside the room of Class 1-A, Midoriya and the whole students were having a meeting with Mr. Aizawa about who should be the one to have the position of President and vice President of Class 1-A.

Many of them were raising their hands with enthusiasm and declarations of what they will do when they have their desired position.

That is until Iida stood and shouted while raising his hand to the highest, "Silence, please! It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one!"

"That is true but kinda hypocritical, don't you all think?" Lelouch then gestured his hand to all the students other than Iida in which they nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry to say this, Iida-kun. But a leader that is a hypocrite can never be a real leader. His leadership would slowly crumble the moment it begins. A true leader should have the qualities of elegance, wisdom, and a righteous heart. Still, I agree what he was suggesting. That part was actually correct."

"Wow. Lelouch's words just now are like speaking from experience." Uraraka commented as she leaned against her seat.

"Still, we haven't known each other that long so how can we have trust or anything?" One of the students questioned.

"Sometimes, my fellow classmate, you should have to take a leap of faith. Desperate times. Desperate measures." Lelouch answered before turning his attention to their homeroom teacher, "What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?"

"I don't care as long as you decide on who will it be before homeroom is over." Aizawa replied before laying inside his yellow sleeping bag.

"Fair enough. Okay, that sums it up. Let's get this done, shall we?"

In the end, Lelouch unexpectedly ends up having the position of President himself while the position of Vice President went to a girl named Yaoyorozu Momo.

'Well, this was unexpecting. I was actually just trying to speed things up. Guess my Silver Tongue just can't help itself winning the hearts and minds of half the whole class.'

When it was lunchtime, Lelouch and his friends went to the usual place of where they eat and talk; Lunch Rush's Eatery which is also the cafeteria of U.A.

"There are many people than usual today. Why is that, Iida-kun?" Uraraka questioned as she looks around the whole place.

"That's because everyone in the Hero Course, Support Course, and the Management Course now have the same lunchtime." Iida answered as Uraraka swallows a large pinch of rice using her chopstick.

"Anyway, thanks to everyone who voted for me, my schedule just got a bit more busier than ever." Lelouch sighed as he swallows a spoon of Mulligatawny soup, "Geez. Why does my life always gotta get complicated?"

"Is that laziness coming out from the number one student?"

"So, what if it was? Doesn't matter anyway because I can't afford to be lazy anymore since now that I have this position."

"You can handle it, Lelouch. I know you can." Uraraka encouraged with trust and respect.

"I know. But I just can't catch a break these days. I might have a complete mental breakdown, you know."

"Now, you are quite exaggerating, Lelouch-kun. Don't worry. Your wisdom and courage makes you worth following. Not to mention your charisma since you were able to win the hearts and minds of half the whole class. That is one of the many reasons I voted for you." Iida admitted with a straight face as his stern eyes looked into the former Demon Emperor's cold amethyst eyes.

"I see."

"But didn't you also want to be a Class President too, Iida-kun?" Uraraka skeptically asked, "I mean you got glasses and all. Not to mention you also look the type."

'Uraraka just talks without thinking.' Lelouch and Midoriya thought at the same time.

"Wanting to do it and suitable for it are two different things. I merely did what I judged to be correct."

"Merely?" Lelouch, Midoriya, and Uraraka repeated in unison, "You don't usually use that word."

"Oh, well that's because..."

"Come to think of it. I've always get the feeling that you are a rich boy, Iida-kun. Is that true?" Uraraka enthusiastically asked.

"Rich?!" Iida repeated with a surprise gasp before regaining his usual calm composure, "Yes, I am. That is why I always try to change how I talk because I didn't want to be called that. My family has always been Heroes for generations. I am the second son."

"What?!" Midoriya and Uraraka said in unison while Lelouch was inclining for Iida to continue, "That's amazing!"

"Do you know the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?"

"Yes. Of course. He's a really popular Hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his agency!" Midoriya stated as a matter of fact before gaining a surprised face, "Don't tell me..."

"Yes. He is my elder brother!" Iida declared proudly as he placed his hands on his hips which gained him the compliments of Uraraka and Midoriya.

"He's telling us straight out!"

"That's so cool!"

"He is a great Hero who honors the rules and leads people to the path of good. I have set my sights on being a Hero because I want to be like him. However, I think it is still too soon for me to become like my older brother. Unlike me, Lelouch gained the hearts and minds of the people around him with ease and he was able to defeat the more advantaged team I was in with only deceptions and teamwork so he is more suitable for the job."

Lelouch smiled at his words and he was touched by it. But then a thought came to him. Should he tell them about a certain blonde haired woman he had helped yesterday? Maybe he should.

He was then about to tell it to them until the alarm of the School interrupted him in the last second.

"There has been a level three security breach! All students! Please proceed clear to the automatic doors."

'This is bad! From what I'm looking, this is gonna cause a panic. Shit!' Lelouch's cursed internally the moment he saw the rising fear of the many students in the premises. He has to act right now before it gets worse. But how should he get their attention?

As almost all of the students were about to head to the exit doors in a rash hysterical manner, they were quickly surprised and gained their senses when a dark hot flame suddenly surrounded it, cutting their only way out.

"Everybody!" Lelouch shouted at the top of his lungs which made him become the center of attention, "Please proceed in a calm orderly fashion! It's a level three security breach which mean someone is trespassing on the school grounds uninvited! For all we know, it could just be a kid who lost his way or one of the reporters that is just greedy for a scoop since no current villain in the world would have the guts to attack U.A. And Remember You came here to be Heroes! Not act like a cowardly chicken! You all got that?"

At this everyone only nodded in agreement and they were ashamed of how they handled themselves before the former freedom fighter continued, "Good! Glad we got an understanding. If someone here don't do what I instructed, I'll burn you to crisps. Understood?!"

Everyone couldn't agree more of his words so they obeyed, not wanting to get burned by an unusual and odd dark flame.

In the end, it was all a sick joke. They have discovered it was just reporters that have trespassed the premises the moment they took a few steps out of the cafeteria once Lelouch made the dark flames disappear at his will.

Everyone was a lost at words at that and it made them even more ashamed of how they handled themselves.


	18. Chapter 16

After yesterday's matter, Lelouch have been receiving praise and admiration from his fellow classmates and other students from different classes of what he did during the events of the supposed level security three breach.

For that, Lelouch was grateful but acted like it was not a very big thing to be remembered and admired about. The reason for this is that Lelouch has been taking care of a certain junkie that is also the wife of one of the most dangerous and powerful mobster in the world.

 **III**

 _After school was over, Lelouch went to a certain apartment he gave to a certain blonde haired woman._

 _He knew he has no right to decide what's best for her. But ever since she reminded him of his former self, Lelouch just decided fuck it and let's get it over with. And besides, that is what his friends would have done especially Kallen considering she doesn't tolerate people using illegal harmful drugs to make themselves feel better._

 _Anyway, right now, Lelouch is cooking Gazpacho for the blonde haired woman after she had eaten all of the foods he had given her yesterday._

 _Once he was done, he then placed two bowls filled with what he was cooking on the table before they sat down together._

 _Lelouch was the first to take a spoonful of the healthy red soup whereas Elvira just stared at him in hidden disgust and repugnance._

 _Lelouch took notice of this and so swallowed the food in his mouth, "What's wrong? Why are you not eating? Is there something on my face?"_

 _"No. I just lost my appetite."_

 _"Half a minute ago, you just said you were hungry and now you tell me you lost your appetite?" Lelouch speculated before realizing the look on her face, "Oh! You don't like the food, don't you?"_

 _"Wasn't that obvious?"_

 _"Well, that's okay. But you never even tried it yet. Just try it."_

 _"No. I rather not. I would rather starve than eat that crap. Thanks but no thanks."_

 _"Fair enough. Starve then. I'm just gonna finish this bowl and leave you then to buy your own food that suits your wants. That is saying if you even have the money." With that, Lelouch just continued on with his bowl of Gazpacho as Elvira stares at him, not noticing the rising saliva running inside her mouth._

 _That is until her stomach grumbled, wanting to eat which brought the attention of Lelouch who had already finished and flashed her a smug smirk._

 _"Your mouth may say no no. But your stomach says yes yes. Come on, it's not that bad. Just try it. After all, I was the one who cooked that and there is more than enough for you in the kitchen."_

 _At that, no words came out from Elvira and she instead just gave him a glare which prompted him to sigh tiredly before leaving the premises._

 _After she was sure Lelouch was gone, she quickly turned her attention to her own bowl of Gazpacho which has been taunting her hunger ever since Lelouch placed it on the table. To tell the truth, she's been wanting to grab that bowl and used it's contents to fill her already angry stomach but she was just too stubborn. She wanted a high class expensive food from a five star restaurant. Not a homemade food from a teenager with a pretty face and a silver tongue._

 _But since she couldn't hold her hunger any longer, she quickly took a spoon of her Gazpacho and sipped. She was thensurprised by the results as the taste was like a food from a highly renowned chef._

 _Although not known to the spoiled blonde, a pair of cold but amused amethyst orbs were watching her from the dark shadows in the corner._

 **III**

Currently, Lelouch and the whole Class 1-A are taking a trip to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint after Aizawa declared that they have to work on their Rescuing skills

Everyone have already worn their respective Superhero costumes and everyone were eager for the activity that they will be doing. But right now, they have to wait for the bus they are in to get there.

"You know, Lelouch-chan, I always say whatever comes to my mind." A short girl with a frog-like appearance admitted. She has long dark sea-green hair in which she have tied into a bow on her back. Her very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes were looking into Lelouch's tired but still cold amethyst eyes. Like a frog, she also had a wide mouth, "And correct me if I'm wrong, but have you been staying up late? Your eyes look tired and sleepy for some reason."

The question slightly surprised Lelouch the moment it came out of her mouth but nevertheless regained his usual composure, "Yeah. But don't worry, Asui-san. I'll be taking a long rest tonight and in the weekends."

The girl now known as Asui only blinked at her answer before replying, "Call me, Tsuyu-chan."

"Okay then, Tsuyu-chan it is."

'This is gonna be a long day. What could absolutely go wrong?'


	19. Chapter 17

The trip took longer than the whole Class 1-A expected but it got the job done of bringing them to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Facility and introducing them to the Space Hero: Thirteen who was already waiting for them at the entrance.

Thirteen is a Hero that specializes in rescuing people from natural disasters which is logical because the USJ Facility is a Physical Training Area that stimulates any kind of accidents or natural disasters. It is also hard for Thirteen to distinguish his/her gender due to his/her appearance being completely covered of what seems to be a white space suit that appears to be kind of a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit and especially the black helmet with white eyes that covers his/her face makes it even more difficult to distinguish.

After the introduction of Thirteen, they were then lead into the Facility which left them in awe once they saw the view inside with Thirteen telling them information about the Facility itself.

It seems the Facility is composed of eight main sectors with six of them emulating a particular environmental factor. One is the Ruin Zone: it simulates a destroyed urban environment with buildings found in precarious conditions. The second is the Landslide Zone: it simulates a sloped terrain with building remains. The third is the Mountain Zone: it simulates a rocky mountainous area filled with cliffs. The fourth is the Conflagration Zone: it simulates an urban environment that is constantly on fire. The fifth is the Flood Zone: it simulates a maritime environment that contains a ship as well as a water slide. And last but not least, the sixth, the Downpour Zone: it simulates an urban environment that is constantly hit by heavy rainfall and strong winds.

If all of Class 1-A were being honest, the whole view feels like something out from Universal Studios Japan.

After Thirteen finished giving them the whole information, Aizawa slowly walked up to him/her and asked, "Thirteen, where's All-Might? Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"Yeah, about that, it looks like he did too much Hero Work on his way here and ran out of time. So, he's now resting in the lounge." Thirteen answered.

"Well, now that we are already here. It can't be helped. So, shall we begin?"

"Hmm," Thirteen hummed cryptically before continuing, "Before we start, let me say one thing. Everyone! I am sure you are all aware of my Quirk; Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into to dust."

At this, Midoriya perked up and spoke, "You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?"

"Yes. That is correct." Thirteen nodded before his tone turned grim and serious, "But it is also a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that, right? In a Superhuman Society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated so that it couldn't become a problem in the first place. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong move. With Aizawa's class, you will find out about the possibility of your own hidden powers and with All-Might's trio to trio Combat Training, I think you will experience the dangers of using those powers against others. However, this class will be different and would be a fresh start for all of you. You shall learn to how to use your Quirks to save innocent lives. Remember! You do not have powers so you can harm others so I hope you will ingrained that into your minds once we're finished here. That is all. Thanks for listening."

Once Thirteen was done, he/she was met with thunderous applause from the whole Class 1-A.

"Alright then, first-" Whatever Aizawa was about to say was then interrupted when the lights inside the whole Facility started flickering abnormally before a misty black fog suddenly appeared in the center of the Facility which seems to act like a portal because a group of strangers with malicious intent came out of it.

"Thirteen. Protect the students! Those are Villains!" Aizawa declared as he finally used the yellow goggles that is usually on his neck.


	20. Chapter 18

Once everyone heard the word 'Villains' from Aizawa, the whole Class 1-A including Lelouch had their eyes widened in surprise.

"Villains?! There's no way they could get into this place without being detected." One of the students speculated which made the Vice President of Class 1-A Yaoyorozu Momo curious.

"Sensei, what about the Trespasser Sensors?" Yaoyorozu questioned Thirteen.

"We have them, of course, but it seems they aren't working for some reason." Thirteen answered.

"That just means if the sensors are not responding, then they must have someone with a Quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the Main Campus during a time when a Class is supposed to be here? They might be fools but it seems they're not completely dumb. This surprise attack seems to be carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind." Todoroki speculated before his eyes slowly went to Lelouch in his Zero attire, 'He's been unusually quiet there ever since. Either he's shell-shocked or is he planning something? Either way, I'm curious on what he will do.'

"Thirteen! Start the evacuation!" Aizawa ordered, "Try calling the whole School. Those Villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's must be someone with a Radio-Type Quirk is interfering." He then looks to one particular student with spiky blonde hair that has a black lightning-shaped streak, "Kaminari! You try contacting the School with your Quirk too."

The student now known as Kaminari nodded before Midoriya perked up and questioned, "What about you, sir? Are you gonna fight only by yourself? With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks, your fighting style is capturing after erasing your opponent's Quirk. A full frontal battle would be suicide."

"Take this as a lesson, Midoriya, you can't be a Hero with just one trick." Aizawa then turns his attention to Thirteen, "I'm leaving them to you, Thirteen." With that, he quickly leaped into the action and rushed forward into the advancing Villains, quickly taking anyone out near him with the combined use of his Quirk and formidable fighting skills.

As Aizawa was busy fighting the Villains, the Class 1-A were already running into the exit except Midoriya who stayed in his ground to witness the fight before him if it was even called a fight because Aizawa made all of his opponents look like cannon fodder.

"Wow. This is amazing. Mr. Aizawa is actually good at fighting by himself against a lot of people." Midoriya commented.

"It would seem so." The familiar voice of Lelouch commented behind him, "But this is not the time, Midoriya. Let's go!"

At that, Midoriya and Lelouch then went after the already running Class 1-A with Thirteen as the lead.

But as they were about to finally reach the exit, a Villain whose appearance seems to be kind of mainly made out of black mist suddenly appeared.

"That's as far as you can get, Heroes. I won't let you pass." The Mist Villain declared, "Nice to meet you, we are the-" Whatever the Mist Villain was about to say was then interrupted when an oddly dark flame from a charging Lelouch was suddenly throw at it which elicited a painful gasp.

"What the hell are you all doing, you idiots?! It's blocking the exit! Use your Quirk, Thirteen!"

As soon as those words came out from Lelouch, Thirteen quickly used his Quirk and started sucking the Mist Villain with his/her finger.

"Black Hole, huh? A Quirk that sucks up everything and turns it all to dust. Now that I've witnessed it in action, that is quite an astounding Quirk. However, Thirteen, you are a Hero that is usually rescuing people from natural disasters and as expected, your battle experience is less than half of that of a normal Hero." The Mist Villain revealed before another mist appears behind the Space Hero, sucking him/her too.

"A warp gate!" Thirteen said before before half of his/her body were quickly sucked by his/her own Quirk which made him/her stop using it, also knocking him/her out.

Not wasting time, the Mist Villain then suddenly encompasses the whole Class 1-A inside its mist which could mean the Mist Villain intends to teleport them with the use of its Quirk which would have completely happened if not for Lelouch surrounding it with his signature flame at the snap of his finger which made the Mist Villain scream in agony and made it teleport itself instead to go back to its allies.

"That should have teached it." Lelouch commented before a painful scream that seem to belong to Aizawa echoes around the whole Facility which made him decide something that would eventually get him in trouble, "Iida-kun! Since you are the fastest around here. You go. Tell everyone what's happening in this place. Midoriya-kun and Uraraka-san, you will carry Thirteen to the Nurse's office. Those who are not mention, I suggest the rest to stay here with me."

"What the shit biscuits, pretty boy? What makes you think you can orders us all around?" Bakugou angrily asked.

"Pardon me, I may have been too blunt with my orders. For that, I apologize. But hear me out, which all of you are gonna choose right now, run away like a coward and let someone die, or fight like a Hero and save Mr. Aizawa? It's your choice. Which is it?"

At that, everyone didn't answer to his question and remain silent before determination and courage slowly appear on their faces.


	21. Chapter 19

Currently, Aizawa is now getting his ass handed to him and it was all because of two powerful Villains. One of the villains have injured his elbow before another villain appeared behind him and was quickly proven to be just too much he can handle.

Right now, this same Villain is beating the crap out of him, slightly breaking some of his bones and creating bruises around his face. Blood was everywhere around him.

For a moment, Aizawa thought that this was the end for him. His inevitable death. That is until an explosion broke out and gathered everyone's attention.

"I am Zero!" A deep authoritative voice declared with firmness and confidence coming out from the smoke of the explosion, "I am the Symbol Of Justice! I am the Dark Knight! And evil will die by my flames!"

As soon as those words came out, some of the Villains started being enveloped by an oddly dark flame which slowly burned them into nothingness before the source of the voice finally revealed itself with a grand flair.

It was a tall figure that wore a dark cloak. It also wore a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes, long wrapped sleeves, and a frilled white cravat.

The outfit somehow combines Victorian fashion and the figure's immediately recognizable feature is it's spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of a strange sigil stretched over it's bottom.

 **III**

 _After sending Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and Thirteen away, the remaining Class 1-A are now having a meeting on how they will rescue their teacher._

 _"Everyone! If we're going to make this work, we're gonna need a plan which we have and it first includes Yaoyorozu creating a smoke bomb and two water containers each containing ten gallons of water." Lelouch admitted._

 _"Lelouch. There's a problem for that. Because-" Whatever Yaoyorozu was about to say was then interrupted when Lelouch put a finger on her mouth._

 _"I know, Yaoyorozu-san. And I already have a solution for that because I know every ingredients needed to create a smoke bomb or two water containers each containing ten gallons of water. The real problem here is keeping the Villains near Aizawa distracted and occupied very long while one of us will be sneaking around the enemy lines to get Mr. Aizawa so I'm gonna need the combined efforts of Kaminari-kun, Todoroki-kun, Sato-kun, Kirishima-kun, Mineta-kun, and Asui-san to solve that problem."_

 _"Hey, pretty boy, leave me out of this, I'm doing things on my own." Bakugou informed with a hint of venom in his tone._

 _"Only when I give you the signal."_

 _"Which is?"_

 **III**

Once Zero finally revealed himself, a charging Bakugou and half of Class 1-A suddenly came out from the same smoke and started beating every Villain surrounding their way with the combined use of their Quirks and fighting abilitiy, "And of course with the power of my Allies."

With that, Zero quickly threw a powerful fireball onto the one Villain beating the crap out of Aizawa which elicited a painful scream from the Villain. The unbrearable pain made it step back away from the lying almost dying Aizawa before the Villain started twitching uncontrollably if it was even called a Villain. Due to its appearance, it was more like a monster with a humanoid appearance and had a very muscular scarred body. It's brain is exposed on the top of its head while its abnormally large eyes are around it. It's mouth is in the shape of a bird which reminded Lelouch of one of his classmates simply Tokoyami. Although, unlike Tokoyami, its beak have sharp teeth in it.

"That's weird. Nomu feeling pain. I guess that dark flame of his is no ordinary flame besides its strange color." One of the villains that seems to be the ringleader commented with a bored nonchalant tone. To be descriptive, it was a pale slim man with messy light blue hair and has fourteen disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and even his face. His clothing consists of a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, black pants, and a red hi-top sneakers with no socks. His skin is also very wrinkly and too dull for it to be healthy.

The monstrous Villain was then slowly consumed by the oddly dark fire which made the pale Villain sigh before turning his attention to the Mist Villain, "That is quite disappointing. Still, it's game over, Kurogiri. Game over. Let's go home. But first let's kill Eraser Head as a message."

The Mist Villain now known as Kurogiri only nodded before they were all caught off guard including the other remaining Villains when ice and violet super adhesive ball-shaped objects suddenly appeared around their feet, preventing them from escaping.

Seeing the havoc everywhere, Aizawa was surprised at how this escalated and he could only guess on who would have the ball and guts to lead half of Class 1-A into something like this. He was then pulled by a large and abnormally long tongue that Aizawa correctly guessed was from Asui Tsuyu who is pulling him away from the fight which succeeded effortlessly.

Amidst all the chaos, Zero quickly nodded to a certain spiky red haired boy named Kirishima and a certain tall very muscular young man with a wide build and short brown hair named Sato who are both carrying one water containers each containing ten gallons of water in their respective arms.

Finally seeing the signal from Zero, Kirishima and Sato then quickly threw their water containers into the center, resulting the water container breaking, allowing it's contents to spill and spread around all the Villains' frozen and stuck feet.

At that, all the students of Class 1-A quickly jumped away from everything has water in it. All except one; Kaminari, who suddenly threw himself into the wet floor.

Still not realizing what the students were getting at, all the Villains who are still in the water's reach were confused until Kaminari finally used his Quirk: Electrification in full power, electrocuting them which knocked all of them out.

"And this is what you call Checkmate."

 **XXX**

 **Hello everyone, this is Red Raven 007, the author. Now, I apologize for not making this sooner, it's just that I'm a bit lazy.** **Anyway, thank you everyone who have been reading this story and giving me nice reviews, especially** **rmarcano321 and** **merendinoemiliano. A big thank you for the two of you.**

 **Now, to answer of your request, rmarcano321, I will read your story when I have the time although I have already checked them out which is giving me a bad vibe that includes some erotic shit. Now, I am a straight dude who likes women but I don't like people treating women as a sex object or a sex symbol. This also includes fictional female characters. Don't get me wrong, it's just that I don't like people treating the female gender that way.**

 **And if someone is gonna ask regarding about Lelouch still having his Geass, you're gonna have to stick around longer to find out.**

 **As for Elvira being an OC, no! She is not an OC although she is also not a character from My Hero Academia and Code Geass either. She is from a certain 80s Action Crime Film starring Al Pacino who will say one of the most iconic lines in movie history in this film, "Say Hello To My Little Friend!" I suggest you guys check that out.**

 **Now for the pairings, I'm gonna have to keep quiet for that because I ain't gonna answer that.**

 **But I will answer that one review that said Lelouch acting a bit OOC in one certain chapter where he freaks out when he saw Bakugou unconscious. Hey, man, if you really know Lelouch, then you would have already know he was just acting at that time. He was wearing a mask. If that's not enough for you and still believe that Lelouch is acting OOC, just let me tell you that this Lelouch is older than he looks, he is now actually a middle aged man in a teenager's body. Due to him living in MHA and his attachments with the other characters made him evolve as a character. Let me remind you that Lelouch is an evolving character that learns from his mistakes. Let that sink in.**

 **If you have other questions, just ask away. I will answer them in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 20

After the fight against the Villains during their supposed class about Rescue Training that ended in the Class 1-A's favor, the defeated Villains were arrested when the police and the Pro-Heroes arrived whereas the students were sent back into their homes.

Not long after that, it was then declared that U.A. will be closed for four weeks, giving the students that much needed time for them to rest and relax after that horrible incident that have left some of them traumatized for some time.

Right now, Lelouch have nothing to do in his free time except reminiscing the past while lazily lying on his bed and listening to Bob Marley's Buffalo Soldier in his headset.

 **"Buffalo Soldier, dreadlock Rasta**

 **There was a Buffalo Soldier**

 **In the heart of America**

 **Stolen from Africa, brought to America**

 **Fighting on arrival, fighting for survival**

 **I mean it, when I analyze these things**

 **To me, it makes a lot of sense**

 **How the dreadlock Rasta was the Buffalo Soldier**

 **And he was taken from Africa, brought to America**

 **Fighting on arrival, fighting for survival**

 **Said he was a Buffalo Soldier, dreadlock Rasta**

 **Buffalo Soldier, in the heart of America**

 **If you know your history**

 **Then you would know where you coming from**

 **Then you wouldn't have to ask me**

 **Who the heck do I think I am**

 **I'm just a Buffalo Soldier**

 **In the heart of America**

 **Stolen from Africa, brought to America**

 **Said he was fighting on arrival**

 **Fighting for survival**

 **Said he was a Buffalo Soldier**

 **Win the war for America**

 **Said he was a, woe yoy yoy, woe woe yoy yoy**

 **Woe yoy yoy yo, yo yo woy yo, woe yoy yoy**

 **Woe yoe yoe, woe woe yoe yoe**

 **Woe yoe yoe yo, yo yo woe yo woe yo yoe**

 **Buffalo Soldier, troddin' through the land woo ooh**

 **Said he wanna ran, then you wanna hand**

 **Troddin' through the land, yea, yea**

 **Said he was a Buffalo Soldier**

 **Win the war for America**

 **Buffalo Soldier, dreadlock Rasta**

 **Fighting on arrival, fighting for survival**

 **Driven from the mainland**

 **To the heart of the Caribbean**

 **Singing, woe yoy yoy, woe woe yoy yoy**

 **Woe yoy yoy yo, yo yo woy yo woy yo yoy**

 **Woy yoy yoy, woy woy yoy yoy**

 **Woy yoy yoy yo, yo yo woe yo woe yo yoy**

 **Troddin' through San Juan**

 **In the arms of America**

 **Troddin' through Jamaica, a Buffalo Soldier**

 **Fighting on arrival, fighting for survival**

 **Buffalo Soldier, dreadlock Rasta**

 **Woe yoe yoe, woe woe yoe yoe**

 **Woe yoe yeo yo, yo yo woe yo woe yo yoe."**

After the song ended, Lelouch had enough. This is getting too boring and too dull for him. He can't just laze around here all day. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to do something. He wanted to get out. Yes. People shouldn't stay in their bedrooms all day, doing absolutely unremarkable or nothing.

And that is why Lelouch have stood up and began changing his clothes before going outside. Perhaps it's time to visit that certain spoiled blonde brat.

Currently, Lelouch is now wearing a hooded red varsity jacket with white sleeves and its cuffs are a stripes of red and white. Although the most noticeable of this jacket is the large golden scorpion embroidered on its back. He is also wearing dark-green cargo pants that slightly covers the brand of his crimson red sneakers which are Nikes by the way.

As Lelouch is now outside, he slowly walked to the garage which is filled with a 1973 Chevrolet Chevelle and a Honda CB 1100 motorcycle.

It was obvious which Lelouch was gonna pick. It was the Honda CB 1100 motorcycle because it was the one his father gave to him during his 15th Birthday.

Of course, Lelouch wasn't the best driver in the world but he is certainly much more better than the average driver.

"Let's ride." Lelouch declared with confidence as he started the motorcycle with ease.

 **OOO**

Currently, Elvira had been worried when she saw the news on TV. She was worried of him. She's worried because of Lelouch. She wanted to know if she was okay like before.

The young man had given her food and a home to live in and this is what he got. She couldn't accept that. She still haven't even repaid him. She just can't handle all of this.

Elvira was so worried that a knock on the door almost made her jump in surprise before she regained her senses and quickly opened the door.

And the person she saw made her sigh in relief and almost smiled at the sight. It was him. Lelouch. Alive and well with a smug smirk on his face.

"Didn't except for you to be this worried about me?"

"Hmph! Who said I was worried about-" Elvira was then cut off when Lelouch gently gave her warm smile that almost made her heart skip a beat.

"Geez, I was just kidding. May I come in?"

"Of course. You own this place anyway."

With that, Lelouch went inside and slowly walked into the kitchen, "Look, I'm sorry for making you this worried because of me. To make that up, I present you with this." He then showed her large packages of food he had been carrying since he appeared on her door, "Ta-da! Enough to last for a month."

"Thanks. Um, are you sure you're okay?"

"What kind of a question is that, Elvira? Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Lelouch questioned as he placed what he was carrying on the table, "If you think I can't handle some ragtag group of Villains, then you be surprised about the fact that I was the one who lead the whole Class 1-A into beating their asses."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Have a little faith in me, will ya?"

After seeing his behavior and the words coming out of his mouth, Elvira felt a little stupid for worrying about him at all in the first place.

"Still, thanks for worrying about me." Lelouch then gave her a smile again which made her cheeks beginning to heat up.

'Why didn't a man like you came into my life sooner?'

 **XXX**

 **Author's note: If you think I'm pairing Elvira and Lelouch then erase those thoughts immediately because I'm not pairing him with her. Yes. There will be some romance within them but that's it.**


	23. Chapter 21

After his very long visit at Elvira's apartment came to an end, Lelouch bids her farewell with an advice that she should get a job sooner or later because Lelouch wouldn't be always there to give her food and money.

Right now, Lelouch is in the same park where he met the certain blonde haired girl. He is currently sitting on one of the benches while enjoying a book he has been reading ever since he got here and embracing the cool peaceful atmosphere.

"It seems to me I am trying to tell you a dream--making a vain attempt, because no relation of a dream can convey the dream-sensation, that commingling of absurdity, surprise, and bewilderment in a tremor of struggling revolt, that notion of being captured by the incredible which is of the very essence of dreams...No, it is impossible; it is impossible to convey the life-sensation of any given epoch of one's existence--that which makes its truth, its meaning--its subtle and penetrating essence. It is impossible. We live, as we dream-alone." Lelouch reads the lines of the book as his cold amethyst eyes narrowed, his mind lost in the book's pages.

"Heart Of Darkness, right?" A familiar meek voice inquired which brought Lelouch back to reality.

"Yes. A tale of how a man chooses to go into the bottom of the pit of darkness while his mind slowly descents into madness." Lelouch coldly replied before slowly looking at the sources of the voice which left him in shock.

"It's nice to meet you again, Lelouch."

Standing in front of him is a beautiful girl, with dark violet eyes and dark silky straight hair that reaches down all the way past her hips. More than just a beautiful face, her body is slender and matured for her age. One of her most significant physical features are her extremely busty chest which have grown over the years ever since they last met. A fact that Lelouch wouldn't want to think about because it is the only thing that changed ever since he last saw her.

"It can't be. Katsura-san?" Lelouch inquired for confirmation that he is not seeing things nor he's just seeing someone that looks like her.

"Yes. It's me. I'm so happy to see you again, Lulu." The girl now known as Katsura confirmed with a warm radiant smile that quickly brought a smile to Lelouch's face, "Can I sit with you?"

"Oh, by all means." Lelouch gestured her a seat in which she slowly took, "After all, we got a lot to catch up"

"Yes. That's right. How are you these days?"

"Well, I made a lot of friends just like I always do. But we can all agree they're all not like you. Because you're my first and my only childhood friend which brings me back to my questions. What about you? How are you holding up these days?"

At that, Katsura's mood saddened and her eyes filled with innocence slowly looked down in shame in which Lelouch quickly took notice of, "It's still all the same with me. All my classmates, boys and girls alike, avoid me and I don't know why. My parents will be transferring me to another school again next year."

"I'm sorry." Lelouch apologized before gently placing a warm hand on her shoulder as an act of comfort, "But hey, at least you got me again and now that I'm here, I'm going to make it up to you. You still like horror films, right?"

"Yes, why?" Katsura questioned before finally realizing Lelouch was getting at, "Oh, no. I can't. It's just-"

"Oh, come on, Katsura-san. It'll be just like old times and besides, that horror film I heard about will be no longer in the theaters tomorrow. So, what do you say?"

"Now? And just us together?" Katsura questioned as her cheeks began to heat up.

"If that's what you want, consider it done."

"Okay."

"Cool. Let's go then."

 **OOO**

Todoroki Shoto, son of the number two Hero Endeavor, was in deep thought. Ever since he saw Lelouch's abilities and talents, he'd been wanting to talk to him. It's just that he has some kind of feeling that he should start a conversation with him, to let him know that he now considers him as his one and only rival.

"Lelouch Salvatore."

 **OOO**

The cool wind hit Katsura's smiling face as she hugs the young man in front of her as they ride into the beautiful bright sunset in Lelouch's motorcycle.

 **"Welcome to your life.**

 **There's no turning back.**

 **Even while we sleep.**

 **We will find You acting on your best behavior.**

 **Turn your back on mother nature.**

 **Everybody wants to rule the world."**

Her hug tightens as her cheeks were beginning to heat up again, thinking about her feelings for Lelouch as she gently places her head on his back, enjoying his warmth and comfort.

 **"It's my own desire.**

 **It's my own remorse.**

 **Help me to decide.**

 **Help me make the most Of freedom and of pleasure.**

 **Nothing ever lasts forever.**

 **Everybody wants to rule the world."**

As for Lelouch, he was too focused on the road, not noticing what she was doing and instead enjoying the beautiful sunset he was seeing and the cool wind hitting his face.

 **"There's a room where the light won't find you.**

 **Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down.**

 **When they do, I'll be right behind you.**

 **So glad we've almost made it.**

 **So sad they had to fade it.**

 **Everybody wants to rule the world."**

 **"I can't stand this indecision.**

 **Married with a lack of vision.**

 **Everybody wants to rule the world."**

 **"Say that you'll never, never, never, need it.**

 **One headline, why believe it?**

 **Everybody wants to rule the world."**

 **"All for freedom and for pleasure.**

 **Nothing ever lasts forever.**

 **Everybody wants to rule the world."**

As much as the two enjoys their ride to the theater, all things must come to an end when they finally arrived at their destination.

Lelouch parked his motorcycle in the suitable place which is the parking lot of course before they went into the theater.

And of course, Lelouch bought the two tickets needed for them to see the film with his own hard earned money.

"Is that the movie we are going to watch, Lulu?" Katsura asked as she saw a poster of a middle-aged man with a crazed and barbaric expression sticking his head out through a hole in a piece of wood.

"Yes." Lelouch answered, "We're going to be watching Stanley Kubrick's The Shining."

 **OOO**

At the moment, all the U.A. teachers are having a meeting in the meeting room on how they would respond after the incident in the USJ Facility which gives U.A. a bad press.

The meeting went on and on until the door to the entrance bursts open and came out a certain tired detective with eyes that means business.

"Everyone! You better take a look at this." The detective declared as he shows a video clip in his cellphone of a certain powerful mysterious Villain freeing the Villains that were caught in the USJ Facility while the police force and the only Superheroes present in the area were already lying dead.

'All For One! It can't be him! He's supposed to be dead!'

 **XXX**

 **And that's done. Sorry for the delay but hey at least I delivered. Now, Kotonoha Katsura is a character from the controversial misunderstood anime School Days and in this fic, she's Lelouch's childhood friend. I originally opted for an Original character for that but since I don't want to make an original character and I heard that they don't really have a good reputation. I just said 'Let's just put an alrealready existing anime character that some fellow otakus might know.'**

 **Thank you for the support, my fellow readers. Vote, comment, and suggest.**


	24. Chapter 22

After finally finishing the movie known as The Shining, Kotonoha Katsura has a mixed opinion about the film whereas Lelouch has already declared it as a masterpiece.

"You know, after watching that movie, I've been having a hard time declaring if it's a horror movie as you say it is or a chilling psychological thriller." Katsura commented as she and Lelouch slowly walk out the theater, "The film is kinda short on actual scares and instead focuses on thematic symbols, the tension of a main character's descents to insanity, and it's underlying themes."

"I think the movie is both. It's both horror and psychological. Also, what you just said are one of the reasons why it stands out from other horror movies. I think it's pretty unique and kinda perfect. And that is why it's going to be on my favorite movie list." Lelouch replied with a no nonsense tone as he crossed his arms.

"You and I really have a totally different taste in movies. The Shining is kinda average for me. The book was better in every way. It was perfect. Stephen King is a master."

"I respect your opinion but calling the film adaptation average is inaccurate. The fact that it already stands out from the rest of the horror movies we've all watched already makes it unique. There's also the fact that it's directed by legendary filmaker Stanley Kubrick who've made masterpieces such as Barry Lyndon, A Clockwork Orange, Paths Of Glory, Dr. Strangelove, The Killing, and most importantly 2001: A Space Odyssey."

"Well, I don't really know who that is. But I did watched A Clockwork Orange and that film was way better than The Shining."

"Well, that, I can agree on." Lelouch agreed quickly before seeing the time on his watch, "Well, it's getting late. Gonna have to take you home now." He then proceeded to gently take Katsura's hand and lead her to the parking lot. But on the way, Lelouch saw something that caught his attention.

It was an electronic billboard streaming the news and the report was something that caused Lelouch to start reminiscing about a certain attack in his school.

It seems someone powerful has somehow managed to break the Villains they defeated on that certain day out of prison.

If it weren't for Katsura's gentle innocent presence, an angry scowl would have appeared on Lelouch's face.

But for now, he should probably do that later. After all, his childhood friend is a priority and a must rather than showing his understable grudge on the incompetent police force these days.

So with a powerful resolve and determination, Lelouch quickly made it look like he didn't care before they took off.

 **Some Time Later...**

After finally reaching Katsura's house which could be considered as more akin to a mansion, he then proceeded to drop her off at the entrance gate with a farewell hug.

"Well, that was fun. We should this again sometimes. But with my friends included too so it wouldn't just be us having all the fun." Lelouch suggested with a smile.

"You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Katsura agreed but suddenly her entire demeanor changes into that of a broken vulnerable girl, "But what if they won't like me? I just can't take that again."

At that, Lelouch raised a brow in indifference before scoffing in disagreement, "Hey! Have I ever let you down before?"

"No."

"Then you shouldn't think things like that. It'll cause a problem in the future."

Realizing he's completely right, Katsura nervously smiled, "You're right."

"Well, I gotta go now, Katsura-san. See ya later. It's nice doing this again with you. Bye." With that, Lelouch finally drove off with a farewell waive and wink, leaving Katsura flustered and wanting more.

 **XXX**

 **A\N: I know I promised a longer chapter but this just seems like the best way to end it and I don't want the chapter drag out like adding unnecessary scenes that isn't really needed or having any importance to the storyline.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it because the next chapter this time will be much longer and will feature a fight between Lelouch, Bakugou, Todoroki and Midoriya**.

 **Oh, and one last thing, I wanna know your thoughts about adding Kotonoha Katsura. I know she's not a famous anime character since her anime is pretty controversial ever since it's release. But still, I wanna know your opinions.**


	25. Chapter 23

After seeing the news yesterday, Lelouch had called a meeting with the whole Class 1-A in Ground Beta with the use of his wit and his silver tongue.

He was grateful the Principal agreed to his demands or else this whole thing won't even start to begin with.

Currently, Lelouch is now standing on a podium Momo made for him while facing the whole Class 1-A, "By now, all of you probably heard what happened to the Villains we defeated two days ago so I'm just gonna go straight to the point. I'm proposing everyone to use the available free time we have to train here in this very place."

At this, everyone suddenly began asking too many questions before Lelouch could even answer them.

"Quiet! Let him finish! You're all educated individuals, aren't you? So act like one." Yaoyorozu Momo intervened in behalf of Lelouch and her position which resulted in everyone nodding in shame at how accurate her statement is.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu-san." Lelouch replied before continuing, "Now, I know this is kind of a rushed decision and using our time to train isn't exactly as much fun as anyone might hope. But, do all of you want to be unprepared and uninitiated when a gang of Villains attack again? May I remind everyone here that we came here to become Heroes, Heroes that could inspire hopes and dreams, Heroes that acts in the name of Justice. We didn't came here to be some useless deadweight. We came here to be Heroes! And it's time we prove it once again. So, who's with me?!"

Seeing the reason and logic in his words, everyone quickly had a look of determination and motivation before everyone raised their fists with a mighty shout in agreement.

"Well, Lelouch, now that you got everyone agreeing to this, what's next?" Yaoyorozu questioned.

"This training will be divided into a three membered groups. So form your groups everyone. Chop-chop."

At that, Todoroki and Bakugou quickly ran to Lelouch with a shout of declaration especially Bakugou, "Lelouch! We'll train with you!"

Surprised at the declaration, Lelouch began sweating profusely like no tomorrow as he doesn't actually want to train with them due to them being much more personal and most importantly dangerous but due to his pride, he's not gonna walk away from the challenge, "Okay. It seems we already finished forming our groups. So, we're gonna go train now. Yaoyorozu-san, I leave this things to you for now until everyone finish forming their own groups."

"Of course, Lelouch. You go ahead." Yaoyorozu complied.

With no more on his plate, Lelouch quickly lead Bakugou and Todoroki to a much more suitable and appropriate place where they can unleash their Quirk's full potential.

"Well, this seems to be the right place. So, first, we'll-" Lelouch wasn't able to finish his words when Bakugou suddenly punched him in the face, launching the former Demon Emperor a few meters away.

Todoroki was surprised by the sudden attack but hid it well and nevertheless remained nonchalantly neutral.

"Stay away from this, you Half and Half!" Bakugou threatened before facing Lelouch with a murderous glare, "Come on, pretty boy! Get up!"

"I expected something like this will happen." Lelouch admitted with an all-knowing frown but it was quickly replaced by an amused smugly grin as he slowly picks himself up, "Just didn't thought it would be this sudden and quite direct."

"I'm going to kick your ass, pretty boy! And show your fucking place!" Bakugou arrogantly declared with a puff of his chest.

"Wow. Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to curse?" Lelouch retorted as he summoned his flames on both of his palms before quickly hurling multiple fireballs onto Bakugou who responded by dodging the incoming attacks before quickly using his Quirk to propel himself forward and navigate easily through Lelouch's multiple fireballs.

Realizing his flames couldn't hit Bakugou in this way, Lelouch quickly stopped his attacks and charged forward to his opponent with his fist raised.

At this, Bakugou responds by charging back with a shout and his hand readying to shove an explosion to Lelouch's face.

Seeing that he took the bait so easily, Lelouch smiled wickedly and as soon as Bakugou have reached the desired range, his hellish dark flames quickly engulfed his own whole body, surprising Bakugou off guard which Lelouch took advantage of by sending an uppercut to Bakugou's face, launching him ten meters in the air.

Still not satisfied, Lelouch quickly hurls a large powerful but non lethal fireball onto Bakugou which inevitably knocks him out cold as he falls flat badly on the ground.

"Checkmate." Lelouch declared before he slowly begins walking towards Endeavor's favored son, "Well, then, where were we?"

As soon as those words came out from Lelouch's mouth, a hand quickly forces him to turn around which resulted in Lelouch facing a powerful explosion to his face, launching him almost a hundred meters away.

"Hey! I'm still here, you son of a bitch!" Bakugou declared with a powerful shout even though he shows obvious signs of struggle of standing up, "Don't get cocky. That's the one thing I learned from you and that damn nerd. Never thought someone like you would ever have something like that. Arrogance. But it seems I was wrong."

Having nothing to say, Lelouch only spitted out the blood on his mouth before quickly hurling a massive fireball onto Bakugou who used every ounce of his remaining strength to dodge the attack which succeeded. But he wasn't able to anticipate a second attack from Lelouch who've already sent another fireball except that it was smaller and less hotter than all the previous fireballs he hurled at him.

No longer having enough strength and time to dodge this attack, Bakugou instead used his Quirk to dissipate it which luckily succeeded, surprising Lelouch and Todoroki out of their minds.

Amused, Lelouch started chuckling like a maniac and crossed his arms, "Never thought something like that would work but congratulations. You managed to overpower my flames with your Quirk."

"Is that supposed to make me happy or something?" Bakugou replied with a scowl on his face.

"No. Although, I'm still going to state the obvious. You can no longer continue this fight therefore we will stop for now." Lelouch deduced, noticing the severe trembling in all Bakugou's joints.

"Shut the fuck up! I can still fight!" Bakugou retorted before he quickly propelled himself, madly charging straight forward to Lelouch. But no longer than half a second, he suddenly falls back down horribly.

Taking the advantage, Lelouch quickly charges forward and sends a punch to Bakugou's face, knocking him out for real this time.

"Geez, Bakugou's a tough one." Lelouch admitted as he began flexing the now already bruised fist he just used to punch Bakugou's face in, "Almost lost this time."

"Yes. That is true. Because you were holding back." Todoroki replied.

"Now, why would you say that? I almost got myself killed just by fighting him."

"I think it's pretty obvious by now. You didn't show the same feeling and presence when we fought those Villains two days ago." Todoroki speculated, "I saw how you easily burned those Villains into dust like they were nothing. There's also the fact that you managed to do that just by looking at them. I'm not an idiot, Lelouch. So please don't."

"Fair enough."

"Still, now that you seem a little bit exhausted, I'm gonna have to train on my own for now."

"Good idea. Once I'm done having my rest, we can now train together. Just don't tire yourself too much."

"Don't worry, I won't. After all, I want to fight you, Lelouch Salvatore. That's the only reason I picked you. Don't worry though, I won't be as intense and aggressive as Bakugou."

"Why me though?"

"Because I believe you're the most strongest among us. I realized that the moment we fought. And there's also the time when we fought those Villains which even further reinforces my belief."

"I see that you've been quite the observer there, Todoroki. But you don't have to hold back too, Todoroki. You give it all you got. After all, as Mr. Aizawa always say, you gotta work hard and push yourself further beyond."

"You-" Todoroki wasn't able to finish his sentence when a worried Midoriya Izuku appeared and have came forward to Lelouch accompanied by Iida and Uraraka.

"Lelouch?! Are you okay? We heard shouting and Kacchan's explosions so we thought the training had becomed a little bit too intense and personal." Midoriya worriedly asked before noticing the destruction Bakugou mostly caused around the area, "What the hell happened here?"

"Don't worry, Midoriya-kun. I already handled it." Lelouch answered before slowly pointing his finger to an unconscious Bakugou which surprised and spooked the trio that is Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka, "Don't worry. He'll be all-right. Although, he's not gonna wake up anytime sooner."

"I see. I advise caution training with him, Lelouch, just to be safe and for your sake as well." Iida advised as he crossed his arms with a frown.

"Yeah, I know."

"Although, are you sure you can still continue training, Lelouch? You seem a little bit too exhausted as of now." Uraraka speculated with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. That won't be for long." Lelouch replied with a confident smirk which slightly confused everyone including Todoroki before they suddenly saw a certain beautiful girl with dark violet eyes and long silky straight dark hair, coming to Lelouch accompanied by a group of men in suits carrying coolers and large buckets of fried chicken, "Perfect timing, Katsura-san."

"What happened here?" Katsura asked as she looks at all the mess Lelouch and Bakugou made.

"Nothing significant." Lelouch nonchalantly replied before gently taking Katsura's hand and decided to introduce her to his friends, "Katsura-san. These are the new friends I spoke to you about. Everyone, this is Kotonoha Katsura, my one and only childhood friend. Please introduce yourself."

At that, Iida was quick to introduce himself in a very formal way before he was followed by Midoriya and Uraraka.

"I see. It's nice to meet you all everyone." Katsura replied with a gentle smile filled with innocence and sunshine that puts everyone including Todoroki at ease.

"Which school are you from, Ms. Katsura?" Iida formally asked with so much politeness in his tone.

"Um, you don't have to be so formal actually. After all, I'm probably the same age as you. And as for the question, I just transferred to Sakakino High actually."

At that, Iida's formal expression turned serious and grave which slightly spooked Katsura, "I see."

"What's wrong, Iida-kun?" Uraraka worryingly asked as she always doesn't like that look on their friend's face.

"I've heard rumors from that school. Mostly bad but I still can't say if it's true. I advise you to be careful when you're there." Iida admitted, "After all, any friend of Lelouch is a friend of mine."

"Me too." Midoriya followed quickly before his declaration was followed by Uraraka.

Katsura happily smiled at the concern and declaration from the trio who seemed very nice and kind to her even though they just met no so long.

"Well, I hate to ruin the moment but I got something for everyone." Lelouch interrupted before ordering the men in suits to put all the coolers they're carrying before opening it, revealing it's contents which are mostly just energy drinks and water, "We're gonna need this if we want to push ourselves even further."

"Woah. You do really like to think ahead, do you, Lelouch?" Midoriya commented.

"Wouldn't have been such a good President if I didn't." Lelouch replied with a confident smirk before calling Yaoyorozu on the phone to tell everyone to regroup in their location if they're now too exhausted to continue training whereas Kotonoha is now already having a pleasant conversation with the trio.

Meanwhile, as all of this is going on, Todoroki feels a tugging at his heart. He doesn't know why but it's just kinda bugging him off.

 **OOO**

"Got you, Lelouch." Yaoyorozu replied as she ends the call before resuming her training with Kaminari and a girl named Jiro whose Quirk allows her to plug the jacks that hangs from her earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of her heartbeat into them, causing Havoc inside the plugged objects. Her Quirk can be also used to catch sounds and vibrations from her surroundings.

"What was that about?" Jiro and Kaminari questioned in unison.

"Lelouch ordered me to tell everyone to come to his location when everyone is already too exhausted to continue." Yaoyorozu replied, "But everyone is far from exhaustion right now. So, let's do this."

"Damn right." Jiro agreed with a confident smirk on her face charging using her Quirk to launch a powerful wave of vibration onto Yaoyorozu.

 **OOO**

It's been seventeen minutes after Kotonoha went off with the trio to watch them train. Of course, Lelouch encouraged and influenced this decision as he wants her to mingle with people other than him.

"Well, this is getting boring." Lelouch admitted before walking over to the cooler to grab a Red Bull to drink.

After he was done drinking, he quickly threw away the empty can of Red Bull he just drank before walking over to Todoroki who is currently doing push-ups using only his two fingers at the moment.

"I'm ready."

"Okay. Just wait up, let me finish this." Todoroki replied.

With nothing to argue at Todoroki's request, Lelouch waited for a minute just so Todoroki could finish his push ups and get into an appropriate starting position.

After he was done, Lelouch wickedly smiled and summoned his flames on both of his palms.

"Well, let's dance." As soon as Lelouch said his words, he quickly threw a powerful fireball onto Todoroki's position however his attack was quickly proven to be a mistake as Todoroki quickly creates an ice wall to defend himself which resulted in creating a massive white fog that hides the both of them.

'Damn it! This again?!' Lelouch complained in his mind as his brain tries to anticipate where Todoroki might hurl an ice wave at him, 'Where the hell is he?!'

The sound of footsteps from his left quickly put Lelouch on edge before he quickly hurled a fireball onto the sound's direction.

Lelouch tried to check it out properly but before he can realize what's happening, an ice quickly engulfs both of his legs before an ice wave directly hit him in the chest, eliciting a painful gasp from Lelouch and prompting him to cover his entire body in flames to protect himself which resulted in melting any ice that comes in his way.

'Shit! I can't hold this up for more than half an hour unless I really want to tire myself out. But I think it's time for me to get serious.'

Wanting to clear the fog up, Lelouch decided to make the flames engulfing his body more hotter and denser which succeeded, revealing Todoroki for all to see.

But as soon as Lelouch laid his eyes on Todoroki, a massive ice wave was hurled at him which almost hit him if it weren't for Lelouch barely dodging it at the last second.

"You're not so bad yourself, Todoroki." Lelouch complimented as he gasps for air, "How about we wrap this up? But this time, without our Quirks."

"Sure."

As soon as their agreement was settled, the Former Demon Emperor and Endeavor's favored son quickly charged at each other with their fists raised.

Lelouch was the first and only one to land a hit because he was able to doge Todoroki's punch before Lelouch followed a kick into Todoroki's chest that pushed him back ten meters away, eliciting a painful grunt from the scarred young boy.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Lelouch taunted, noticing Todoroki's slow reaction in the fist fight just now.

"Shut up." Todoroki retorted as he charges forward but he was quickly put down again when Lelouch performed a leg sweep that knocked his opponent off balance.

Lelouch was about to follow an uppercut for Todoroki himself but he was quickly stopped in his actions when Todoroki managed to punch him in the chin, staggering the raven haired boy.

Todoroki then follows a series of punches, all of which managed to land directly onto his opponent. But this ended with a severe drawback as Lelouch sends a punch into his scarred eye followed by a knee to the chest and an elbow to the face, knocking yet again Todoroki off balance.

"That's enough for now." Lelouch declared with a tired raspy voice as he stands above his opponent while offering his hand, "Let's rest for now."

"You're right." Todoroki agreed with a defeated sigh and accepted his offer of help, "It seems you're not so bad yourself as well, Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled at the compliment before his smile was replaced by a look of annoyance when he saw a certain ash blonde hothead with the most murderous angry glare he saw on a normal civilized person was aggressively coming towards him.

"Hey, Lelouch! Again!"

 **Some time later...**

After training for the whole day, Lelouch was left completely exhausted as he had to face Bakugou's brutal no bars explosions while dealing with Todoroki's dangerous coordinated ice waves.

The drinks and fried chickens were the only things comforted him during his harsh time with his training members although that didn't last long when the entire Class 1-A arrived at their location and consumed his only comforts.

Currently, Lelouch is now heading out to the exit accompanied by Kotonoha Katsura and his trio of friends.

"Hey, Lelouch. Would you fight me?" Midoriya politely requested with determination which surprised everyone including Lelouch at the audacity to request something like that even after all they went through.

"As in now?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it's just gonna be a friendly spar. It won't be as intense like Bakugou or intimidating as Todoroki."

At that, Lelouch chuckled as he crossed his arms, "No can do, buddy. I'm tired and I want to rest. Besides, we're outside. We're no longer in Ground Beta. Wouldn't wanna cause a ruckus here."

"No using our Quirks then."

Seeing the determination on his friend's face, Lelouch decided to indulge his request as he flexes all of his aching joints and muscles, "Okay then. Let's go."

"Wait! Are you guys serious?" Iida worryingly asked as he stepped in between them, "The teachers could see us here and probably might think it's a real fight. We're not in Ground Beta, guys."

"Oh, relax, Iida-kun. The Principal and I are good vibes. We can easily talk our way of this. And besides, Midoriya and I will aim to end this fight quickly."

"That's true, Iida-kun. I just want to see what Lelouch is capable of."

Seeing some reason in their words, Iida gives off a surrendered sigh and clears a way for them to fight, "Okay. Fine. Just don't blame me if this all goes sideways."

"Noted." Lelouch and Midoriya said in unison before quickly charging forward at each.

Surprisingly, Midoriya was the first and only one to land a punch before it was followed by series of strikes and kicks but this was short-lived when Lelouch managed to grab both of his wrists before pulling Midoriya towards him and sending a powerful dropkick onto Midoriya's face, staggering the dark green haired boy into submission.

"Okay. I give up." Midoriya declared before he was pulled up by Lelouch himself.

"Heroes don't give up, Midoriya. So never ever say something like that again. Remember that, Midoriya-kun."

Moved by his words, Midoriya smiled and suddenly hugged Lelouch, surprising Lelouch but nevertheless hugged back.

 **OOO**

Elvira Hancock, wife of the notorious mob boss Tony Montana, is looking at the empty closet she has on her bedroom with a cute pout on her face.

"I really need to buy some clothes tomorrow but I don't know the trend these day. And it's already getting dark." Elvira pointed out before suddenly gaining an idea to rectify her current issues.

She quickly ran to her phone and decided to call his only remaining friend Lelouch.

"Lelouch?"

 **OOO**

After splitting up from his trio of friends and dropping off Kotonoha Katsura at her house, Lelouch is currently on his way home, driving his favorite and only motorcycle while talking to Elvira on the phone.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to buy you a women's clothes magazine?"

"Yes. And I will pay for it out of my own pockets and I will also pay you handsomely too. Having a job now does have it's perks."

"Okay. Fine." Lelouch agreed before ending the call and driving towards the nearest store he can find.

Luckily, it wasn't hard and dragging out as Lelouch might expect as he was able to found a store so easily and unexpectedly early.

He then quickly parked his motorcycle at the appropriate spot before heading inside, looking out for a women's clothes magazine which wasn't so hard since Lelouch was able to easily found a hundred of it.

Wasting no time, Lelouch grabbed ten of it and quickly went to the cashier to pay.

But as he was waiting for his change, Lelouch couldn't help but overhear the conversation between two individuals at the store.

One was a beautiful innocent-looking young girl in a school uniform with large baby blue eyes and straight long dark hair that partially covers her forehead.

"Oh, is that the latest MONMON?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just flipping through. If you want it, here you go."

"Oh, no. God'll smite me if I took away a magazine from such a cute girl like you.

The other was a young man with spiky brown hair in an attire many would call punk-like. He also seems to be much more obviously older than the girl he's talking to. The real irony here though, is the young man that is dressing like a punk also seems to act like a punk.

'Guess young punks should wear punky emo clothes too, huh?' Lelouch commented.

"How about this? I'll pay it for you if you can just let me read it a bit afterwards."

"Huh?! Me?! Cu-" The young schoolgirl stammered a bit before she managed to straighten herself up, "No, thanks. It's fine. I-I-I'll buy it myself."

"Seriously, it's all right. It's a cheap price to get to talk to a beautiful girl like you. And MONMON, huh? You sure got good tastes. Are you a model by any chance?"

"Um, no, actually."

"What?! I seriously thought you were a model of some sort. You're also quite cuter than all the girls in the magazine. Hey! I got a great idea, instead of us standing here, how about we go somewhere we can sit down and relax?

"Uh, s-s-sure, w-why not?"

"Great! Just go wait for me outside while I pay for this. Please go ahead, my lady."

Seeing this turn of events, Lelouch had a look of great suspicion about what's happening. It seemed a little bit off especially the fact that the two just met and the girl just easily accepted his offer.

"Sir. Here's your change." Making a quick decision, Lelouch quickly grabbed his change and went out with intentions to warn the girl in mind and of course Elvira's magazine.

As soon as he was out, Lelouch slowly and wearily approached the young girl, not wanting to spook her out, "Hey, I'm sorry to tell you this. But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with that guy."

"Oh, him. That's okay. What do you want to say?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you about trusting strangers like him? I was surprised that you even accepted his offer. For all you know, he could be some psychopathic serial killer or a kidnapper?"

"Now, how can you say that? That guy was very nice actually."

"Oh, sure. What's his name?"

"What do mean?"

"His name? What's the guy's name?"

The girl tried to come up with an answer but came up with nothing.

"See? You don't know him. Just because some stranger is nice to you doesn't mean a thing. He is still an enigmatic stranger with hidden intentions and motives. So, I'm just gonna say this for your sake, do not trust him and you're gonna have to refuse his offer. Start remembering your parent's or your teacher's advice about strangers."

"What about you then? You're a stranger as well. Why should I trust you too?"

"Actually, you don't have to. You can trust my advice. An advice that belongs to every parent in the world."

With that, Lelouch slowly walked over to his motorcycle before putting Elvira's magazine in the bag that Lelouch have forever strapped on the back of his motorcycle, no longer paying attention of the girl he tried to warn.

But before he could turn the engines on, a hand quickly forces him to turn around and the first thing Lelouch saw was the face he's not expecting to see; it was the girl.

"Hey. I'm sorry for my behavior back there. I-I-I-I was kinda in the w-w-wrong side and you made me r-r-realize that so I did exactly what you said. T-T-Thanks." The young girl stammered but nevertheless managed express her gratitude, "The guy did leave me his number though. Turns out his name was Hayato. But actually I'm more currently curious about your name than his. So, can I ask what your name is?"

"What good would that do you?"

"Please. I just want to know the name of the man who made me remember an important advice from my parents."

"It's Lelouch. Lelouch Salvatore. That's my name."

"Yoshida. Yoshida Saki."

"Nice to meet you, Yoshida-san."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Tell me, have you ever heard the tragedy of Saki Yoshida the Emergent?**

 **I thought not. It's not a story the weebs would tell you. It's a doujin legend.**

 **Saki Yoshida was a plain friendless schoolgirl so lonely and so desperate she could use makeup to influence her classmates to become... friends. She had such a desperation of being accepted, she could not keep herself, when a guy approached her, from declining.**

 **The naivette side of thinking is pathway to many degeneracies some consider to be unnatural.**

 **She became so engrossed, the only thing she was afraid of was losing her daily fix, which eventually of course she did. Unfortunately, she got knocked up doing what she knew, then her exploitative boyfriend ditched her when she want keeps.**

 **Ironic. She could save others from drugs and violence, but not herself.**

 **OKAY!!! THAT'S ENOUGH STAR WARS REFERENCES FOR NOW.**

 **If you don't know the tragedy, then it's best that you don't. It's something horrifying. The fact that I fear no man, but that thing, it scares me.**

 **Let me know all your opinions and criticism in the comment section below. Peace.**


End file.
